


Silence

by Ryu_Damon



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rammstein
Genre: Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, Gangs, first time on this have no F-ing clue what I’m doing, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 25,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Damon/pseuds/Ryu_Damon
Summary: It all started with a stollen wallet.Till meets a woman in the weirdest way and seems to keep bumping into her every where he goes.  But she has a secret and a family.  Can he survive both?
Kudos: 5





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just say I watched a video on dicks from AH and was immediately reminded of Rammstein.
> 
> So enjoy this crazy thing that came out of that.

Till dreaded this leg of the journey. Once he stepped out of the airport, a raving mass of fans would crowd around him. He hated crowds. Despite his size and occasional temperament he liked to be far away from them as possible. Taking a breath he kept an eye on Flake as he walked out. Sure enough, a crowd of screaming fans rushed forward as security tried to block them. Walking forward, he started to panic since he no longer could see Flake thanks to the crowd. Suddenly something bumped his back and a familiar pressure in his back pocket was missing. A hand went to check and sure enough his wallet was missing. Looking around, he spotted a man acting suspiciously.  
"Hey!" Shouted Till.  
The man looked back, panicked and ran. Pushing his way through the crowd he chased after the man. Shouting for him to stop, the two raced through the airport. Thinking he lost him as the distance grew between them, the thief was put flat on his back. Till's wallet went flying in the air before landing in the hands of the person who stopped the thief. Catching up, Till was met with the most beautiful woman he's seen. If it weren't for the current situation he would have been very sure his dick would have gotten hard at the sight of her. She was equal height to Paul and dressed in all black. Black hair as dark as a raven's feathers that fell a bit past her shoulders and curled slightly at the ends was tied up. Half lidded blue eyes that were as cold as the ocean but also held the warmth of a clear sunny day. Thin lips set at neutral with no emotion. Her jacket was slightly open and a high collar gave her a more badass look. 

Till was at a loss of words when she opened his wallet. Looking up she matched the picture on the ID to his face. Getting distracted by the raving fans running over, her eyes widened slightly and an eyebrow lifted at the crowd. Closing the wallet she tossed it to him which he almost missed since he was too busy staring at her. Pulling up a face guard a skeletal smile replaced half her face while the rest was then obscured by a hood she pulled up. She waved goodbye before turning and walking away. Till was still stuck in his daze until Flake pulled him into the van just as the crowd descended upon them.  
"Till are you alright? You were just standing there." Said Flake worried.  
By the time words came back to his brain they were well away from the airport and heading toward their hotel.  
"I forgot to ask for her name and number." Was all Till could say as the others looked at him like he was out of his mind.  
"What are you talking about Till?" Asked Richard.  
"The woman that got my wallet back she's breathtaking. I think my dick's hard." Said Till still in a daze.  
His band mates thought it was another fling and he was thinking with his dick and not brain. But Flake knew him better. Even with flings, Till was never this way. Sitting back Flake started to wonder who could have made his friend like so.

In Richard's room they all partied with drinks since their show wasn't until tomorrow. By the time they were done, a few of them had passed out on the bed or couch. Not wanting to be amongst them and accidentally crushing one of them, Till headed back to his room. Things were swimming as he stumbled back. Arriving to his room he tried to get in but the alcohol was messing his timing up. A hand grabbed his wrist as whoever it was relieved him of his key card. Looking up he froze again as it was the same woman from earlier. She unlocked the door and helped his stumbling ass in. Depositing him on the bed, he reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. With alcohol removing all inhibitions he asked her to sleep with him. She only smiled and shook her head as she pried her wrist from his grasp. Getting herself free she waved like she did when they were at the airport before disappearing. 

The next morning Till woke up with a hangover. Getting out of bed he downed a cup of water that was on the nightstand. By the time he finished it dawns on him. Who left it there? Thinking back, he remembered the woman that was at the airport. Rushing to get ready he stepped on something on the floor. Picking it up, it was a black bracelet with a small pendant dangling on it. 

On the pendant a name was inscribed but it was quite worn and he could only make out the last name. Now he at least had a last name to place to a face. Getting himself cleaned up he put on the bracelet before heading out to see what happened to his brothers.


	2. Sick

Knocking on the door, Flake answered looking refreshed and ready for the day but the look on his face told Till otherwise.   
"What's wrong Flake?" Asked Till.  
"The others are fine, just a hangover. It's Paul. He's not feeling well. He seems to have a slight fever." Said Flake.  
"Should we call a doctor?" Asked Till concerned.  
"Yeah and cancel tonight's show. We don't want him getting worse." Said Flake.  
Till nodded and pulled out his phone to call the doctor that traveled with them since they tend to be a bit injury prone.   
"What's that Till?" Asked Flake noticing the bracelet on his wrist.  
Till said nothing and stayed quiet, not knowing how to explain how a woman had helped him into his room and how he had asked her to sleep with him. Oh and how it was the same woman that had retrieved his wallet. Flake guessed it was the woman from the airport since it was the new thing that got their singer all flustered and quiet. Not pushing the man, Flake went to move the others away from Paul so they wouldn't catch anything. 

Ten minutes later their doctor showed up a bit disheveled, probably from the rush to get ready, with his kit. Letting the man in, they let him look over Paul while they helped others with their hangovers. By the time the doctor finished, the rest of them were more aware of what was going on and panic set in.   
"How is he?" Asked Richard in a rush.  
"He'll be fine. He caught a cold and his body is fighting it hence the fever but he shouldn't be performing until he recovers." Said the doctor.  
They nodded in understanding, letting the doctor leave so he could inform their tour manager of the situation. 

Convincing Richard to leave Paul so he could get some rest and Richard some food, they all headed to the in house restaurant downstairs. Till finished his food first and was waiting for more coffee when he spotted the woman again walking out of the restaurant. Leaving the table he followed her. The three looked at him questioningly and confused by his behavior. Of course they all turned to Flake for answers.  
"It's the woman from the airport that got his wallet back. He's absolutely smitten with her and I have a feeling he saw her last night too." Said Flake.  
"Last night? But we all were drunk." Said Olli.  
"Till stumbled back to his room, from there I don't know what happened but he's wearing a bracelet I presume the woman dropped." Said Flake.  
The guys were shocked. They knew Till moved fast but this was ridiculous. Going back to their food various thoughts clouded their minds.

Till walked out in a hurry looking around for the woman. She was like a ghost, one that he could see and feel yet was always out of his grasp. Spotting her entering an elevator, he made his way over just to miss it by a moment. Thinking back, if she was there to help him then her room must be on the same floor. Hopping on the next elevator he went back to the top floor. Now his next problem was which room she was in. She had a minute or two head start which meant that she would have returned to her room. He couldn't go knocking on all the doors and who knows when she would leave her room. With a sigh he turned to head back to his room when a door alerted him to someone exiting. Watching he was graced by the woman who pulled the door shut while flinging a backpack onto her shoulder. Shoving all thoughts away he approached her as she was pocketing the key card.  
"Um. Thanks for helping me last night. I think you dropped this." Said Till quietly as he removed the bracelet.  
The woman's face brightened and a smile that could light up a room filled her face. She slipped it back on and tightened it before making motions with her hands. At first Till was stumped to what and why she did that but then it dawned on him.  
She was mute.


	3. Dinner

The irony. A singer was in love with a mute. As his mind was going through the idea, she looked at him waiting for an answer.  
"I don't understand sign language. Sorry." Said Till sheepishly.  
She only gave him a smile before pulling out her phone. Quickly typing something she handed the phone over and waited patiently.  
 _No problem. Thanks for returning it! It was an important gift. My name's Amara Black. What's your's?_  
"I'm Till. Till Lindemann. I hope I didn't offend you last night." Said Till.  
 _None taken. You were drunk off your ass._  
Amara gave a giggle but it was very low, almost inaudible.  
"That I was. Can I invite you for lunch?" Blurted out Till.  
She giggled again as she typed out her thoughts.  
 _Mr. Lindemann we both just stepped out of the restaurant downstairs at brunch. However if you still insist we can do dinner downstairs._  
Reading it he could feel his ears and cheeks get hot with embarrassment. She was right but was grateful that she had offered dinner.  
"Please call me Till and yes I insist. Tonight at seven?" Asked Till excitedly.  
 _Alright see you then._  
Amara left once he returned her phone, leaving him alone in the hall to celebrate in silence.

The rest of the day they took turns caring for Paul who was improving significantly and almost back to his cheerful self.  
"Flake can you take my shift?" Asked Till.  
"Why?" Asked Flake.  
"I have something to do." Was all Till said.  
Flake could guess what the big man was up to judging by him acting like a teenager who was trying to sneak off to see his girlfriend.  
"Fine. While you're at it get me and Paul some food too." Said Flake.  
Till nodded and was out of Paul's room before he could tell him the guys were out eating dinner too.  
Back at his room he picked out the fanciest clothes out. Putting on black slacks and a black button up, slipping into his boots he grabbed his stuff and left.

Downstairs Amara was waiting downstairs for him by the waiting area. She wore the same as him but in a more feminine style. A smile plastered itself on her face as she motioned up and down at his body.  
"Yes it seems we wore the same outfit." Laughed Till.  
She waved for him towards the restaurant as she took a step forward. He wanted to offer his arm but didn't want to offend her if she saw he was getting too intimate. Tapping on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts as he found himself seated across from her. Apparently he went on autopilot as he got lost in his thoughts and didn't even register walking to the table. Amara looked concerned with head tilted slightly to the left and one eyebrow raised.  
"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts." Apologized Till.  
Amara gave a nod as her expresion relaxed. After they ordered Till started some light chatter hoping he could glean some more information about her.  
"So where are you from?" Asked Till  
 _Germany. And you?_  
Till was a bit shocked that someone didn't know them considering their reputation and sometimes less than stellar reputation.  
"Same. Then what brings you to France?"  
 _Personal reasons. I assume you're here to perform and since the only one performing here is Rammstein I also guess you're the singer for the band._  
"Got it in one. If you knew who I was then is this only a ruse to get me?" Asked Till.  
He was blunt because he was tired of women trying to get close to him just because of money and fame. Though he really hoped his bluntness didn't offend her. She only shook her head, smile not leaving her face.  
 _No. One, I'm not here for your fame or wealth, I have plenty of that. You seemed intent on asking me out to eat and hoped that I would accept. Two, I take no offense to your bluntness, I imagine someone with your fame and money many women try to get close._  
His heart fluttered as he read the message. It was nice to know someone other than his brothers, especially Flake, could read him this well. With one worry over, more questions popped up. She said she was wealthy and famous, but he had never heard of her which was weird considering they both were from Germany.  
"What do you do? Since you know what I do already." Said Till.  
 _I worked in security and medical until I lost my voice. It's not permanent but I just haven't found anyone that would help._  
"Isn't it the doctors job to help if it can be fixed?" Asked Till a bit confused.  
Amara looked away contemplating if she should tell or not. Till noticed and quickly reassured her that if she didn't want to tell then she didn't have too.  
 _Let's just say there are only a few surgeons in the world that could do the operation and so far the few I have visited have all said my case is inoperable._  
"Why don't you stay in a hospital?" Asked Till.  
 _This way I can see the world before I die and I can tell when I'm not wanted around. With my family as it is, no hospital wants me in it when I'm a walking time bomb. Hell it took a lot of convincing for them to even let me do this._  
"Then I wish you luck on your journey." Said Till raising his glass.  
Amara clinked her glass with his as their food arrived. The two finished dinner and bid each other goodnight before returning to their rooms.


	4. Injury

Two months later the guys were in London for a show and had arrived a day earlier so they could get some rest before the show. The next day they were practicing and showing the fire department all the pyrotechnics. Everything was fine until the show ended. They had just finished their last song and were heading back to the dressing room when a loud crash followed by a shout of pain caught their attention. Running over they found Till trapped under a piece of stage that had come loose from the rigging.  
"What happened?!" Shouted Doom.  
"Some of the rigging came loose and Till pushed me away but he got trapped." Said a stage hand.  
"Shit! Call the ambulance!" Shouted Richard.  
Till was still awake, despite the pain he was in, tried to push the beam off his leg. Even with his strength, it was too heavy and what he could feel from his leg there was a lot of blood trickling down.  
"The ambulance won't be here for a while because of the crowds blocking the way." Said the stage hand.  
Till was starting to lose consciousness from blood loss and the paramedics were nowhere to be found. The guys start panicking when someone rushed over and put a hand on the beam. The female nodded at them, signaling for them to help. Together they were able to lift the beam with ease and set it aside. Now that there was no pressure on Till's leg, the blood began to flow faster from the wound. Quickly the female opened a medic kit and began stopping the bleeding. Luckily for Till, the bone wasn't broken and no major blood vessels ripped, but there was a nasty four inch vertical gash on his shin. Pulling gloves on, she disinfected the area before stitching it up and bandaging it. Finishing with a small injection of blood thickeners so the wound would have time to close up and have less blood leak out. Dumping all the biohazards into a bag, she gave Flake a note with bracelet before leaving, just as the paramedics came in with a stretcher.

At the hospital the guys were worried as they waited for the doctor to come out of the room.  
The door opened and they were all up and surrounding the poor doctor.  
"Your friend is perfectly fine. Just a small case of blood loss that was easily fixed with a transfusion. Who ever stitched him up was really good. I doubt he'll even have a scar with the stitching done. Anyways he'll need to rest and be off his feet for a day or two but he should have full mobility. Just come in a week to get a check up so we can make sure it didn't get infected." Said the doctor.  
Thanking him they went in to find Till awake and sitting up on his bed.  
"How are you feeling?" Asked Richard.  
"Headache, like I've been drinking all night." Said Till.  
"Oh yeah the person who patched you up left this is for you." Said Flake.  
Handing him the bracelet, Till's eyes went wide.  
"What is it Till?" Asked Olli.  
"She's here in London?!" Asked Till.  
"Who's here?" Asked Paul.  
"The bracelet belongs to Amara, she's the one who rescued my wallet two months ago." Explained Till.  
"It seems you have a guardian angel." Said Flake.  
Till said nothing but slipped the bracelet onto his wrist and stared at it.


	5. Stupid Decisions

The next day Till discharged himself because he could hear hospital security kicking reporters and fans out. Going out a back entrance the guys picked him up and went back to their hotel.   
"How you feeling Till?" Asked Richard once they got into his room.  
"Better. Still hurts." Said Till.  
"Alright we'll come check on you once in a while. Call if you need anything." Said Richard before they all left.   
Seven hours later, Till was bored out of his mind. Getting up he decided it was a great idea to take a walk. He managed to limp out his room before stumbling over himself and landing on his bad leg.   
"Ah scheisse (shit)!" Shouted Till.   
He could feel something wet and warm trickle down his leg. Taking out his phone he called Flake but would have to wait since they were all out for dinner. Luckily for him the elevator dinged and hopefully he could get whoever it was to help.   
"Can you-"   
Till stopped mid sentence when he saw who it was. Amara stepped out and went wide-eyed at his condition. Running over she notices the growing dark spot on his lower pant leg. Narrowing her eyes she slapped him on the shoulder as if to scold him. Tugging the scarf off her neck, she tied it around his wound to slow the blood flow. Slinging one arm over her shoulder, she helped him up and into his room. Setting him on the bed she ran into the bathroom to grab towels so blood won't get all over the bed. Taking out a small med-kit she opened it up and put on medical gloves that were inside. Using a pocket knife, Amara cut open his pants a little bit above the knee. Cleaning off the dried blood, she found several stitches ripped open and blood flowing from the wound. Using forceps she removed the old stitches before restitching the wound. Luckily Till's body was pretty strong and had repaired the wound pretty well. By the time Amara was done she didn't need to inject another blood thickener like the first time she stitched him up. Cleaning up she placed an ice pack on the wound to help swelling before pulling up a chair and looked at him with arms crossed. With a definite look that said explain.  
"I got bored and decided to go for a walk. I got out but tripped and landed on the injury." Said Till.  
_You're not supposed to even be on your leg! Why are you even out of the hospital?!_  
"My presence was disrupting their hospital so I checked myself out." Said Till.   
_OMFG! You guys need a full time babysitter! You can't just leave! You have a four inch gash in your leg and you suffered from blood loss! The others let you leave!?_  
"Yeah they came and picked me up." Said Till.  
_WTF?! And I thought at least either Doom or Flake were more responsible._  
"Maybe you can be our babysitter." Said Till as Amara was typing something else.  
She looked up with a blank face as Till could see the gears turning in her head. Looking back down she furiously typed out something before shoving the phone in his face.   
_Oh no mister. I have my own troubles I don't need to look after six dudes that decided a four inch gash was something to brush off._  
"I've gotten worse. What brings you to London anyway?" Asked Till.  
Amara took a deep breath to calm herself before responding.   
_Here to see a doctor. Saw him yesterday and today we discussed his results from his simulated surgeries. All fail so I'm gonna be going to Spain tomorrow._  
"We're going to Spain too. You can come with and make sure I don't rip my stitches again." Said Till happily.  
Amara deflated in defeat and let her shaking head fall into her hands.


	6. Showtime

After making all arrangements for Amara to fly with them, they headed to the airport early in the morning. This time Till smartly used the crutches that were given to him. Taking off the guys managed two minutes of silence before bombarding Amara with questions. Eyes flit around in nervousness between each guy as they asked questions. Waving her hands in front of them in hopes to get them to back off, Amara quickly slipped passed them and headed to the quiet area with Till and Flake. Flopping down next to Till, she pointed at his propped up leg.  
"Better. It doesn't feel as swollen." Said Till.  
Amara nodded before diving into a book. Two hours later they landed in Spain.

Unfortunately for them they had a show that night and Till's leg was nowhere near healed. The guys changed into their costumes, leaving Till unchanged as the medic was thinking of a way to protect the wound. Amara walked in after exploring the place and could feel the worry in the air.   
"Amara do you have anything to help Till?" Asked Olli.  
Making duck lips she thought about it before an idea popped up in her head. Pointing to Richard's clothing she made more hand gestures which got everyone lost. Well almost everyone.  
"Can you write it down?" Asked Paul.  
"She said to get my costume and she'll need the medic's full bag." Translated Till.  
Without questioning why Till could understand so easily they went about getting the items. Coming back with Till's large costume, Amara inspected the pants and boots as they waited for the medic to return. Once the bag was in, Amara dug through it and pulled out some things. Making a motion for Till to take off his pants, Doom went to give Till some support while Amara turned around slightly embarrassed at the situation. A squeak caused by Till's weight on the chair alerted her that he was sitting down, so she tossed him her phone.  
_You better have something on mister. There better be no dong hanging out._  
Amara could hear a deep chuckle and a snicker before getting a yes to her question. Turning around she went to work. Using some sports tape that's used for treating muscle pulls she created some skin slack around the wound. Which was difficult since Till was all muscle but it worked out. Then she gently tapped on a gauze so it would absorb any blood that leaks. Inspecting her work she gave a nod of approval before handing Till a message.  
_It'll be uncomfortable but it should allow some room for injury without tearing the stitches or reopening the wound and you bleed out on stage._  
"Thanks Amara." Said Till putting his leg down.  
_Now get dressed. Don't wanna be down near your crotch no more._  
With that Amara left and Rammstein could go on with their show without worry.

Two hours later, they finished the show and were heading back to change. Amara was nowhere to be found but there was a note on the table for them.  
_Won't be back tonight. Got things to do. See you tomorrow. Night guys._  
_Amara._


	7. Bad News

Next day the guys didn't see Amara until lunch and she definitely looked like she had a rough night. She plonked down next to Till and tiredly pointed to what he was eating when the waitress asked what she would like to order.   
"You okay Amara?" Asked Richard.  
She didn't lift up her head but did make a cross with her fingers followed by a middle finger. Paul and Olli laughed while Till placed a hand gently on her back. The waitress came back with her lunch and when Amara saw the plate her tired eyes went wide. On the plate was basically the dish times two. Looking over to the waitress, she shrugged.  
"You did ask for what the gentleman next you ordered." Said the waitress before she turned to attend to another customer.  
Amara looked over to the guys who shrugged as they tried to hide their laughs. Shaking her head, Amara dug in and in no time the plate was whipped clean. Now it was the guys's turn to be shocked as Amara slouched down in her chair rubbing her belly.   
"Damn you can eat!" Said Doom.  
 _Didn't have dinner, slept through breakfast, so yeah I'm hungry._  
"That wasn't hungry! More like starving." Said Paul.  
 _What are you guys doing today?_  
"Nothing much since we have a show tonight. Probably look around the city." Said Olli.  
"Same." Said Flake.  
 _Can you do the taping yourself Till? I might be late today._  
"I wasn't paying attention. Can you do it again?" Said Till not even hiding the fact he was lying.  
Amara shook her head while rolling her eyes before sighing.  
 _Fine you big baby. I'll rush over after I've gotten my stuff done. Don't blame me if your show doesn't start on time!_  
With that Amara left to do her stuff while the guys went out to explore the city before their show.

It was getting late, Amara hadn't shown up yet and the guys were getting worried. Their show started in thirty minutes and Till was still not dressed. They gave him ten more minutes before they start nagging him to get ready. Luckily for them, Amara burst in huffing and puffing before storming up to Till and punching him in the chest.  
 _You seriously going to be late for your own show?! I get a text saying you were being uncooperative and your show starts in twenty minutes! All just so I can fix your leg!?_  
"Yeah." Said Till.  
Amara took in a deep breath and calmed herself before kicking everyone else out so she can work at full speed. Once everyone left, Amara signaled for Till to strip so she could apply the bandage. This time not caring that the man was only in his underwear. Quickly doing the same as yesterday she helped him into his pants and boots, making sure that it didn't take off the gauze on his shin. Once he cleared both she handed him his suspenders while she zipped and buckled his boots. Putting on the vest and jacket, Amara's nimble fingers helped him zip, buckle, and straighten in record time. He barely finished his makeup when Amara pushed him out the room into the hall where everyone was waiting in suspense.   
"Holy shit! She got him in and we have ten minutes left." Said the stagehand.   
Amara made a shooing motion as the guys headed for the stage. Once everything was quiet, Amara went back in to look at the reports the doctor had given her. Looking over the results a slight frown appeared on her face.

Two hours later, the guys returned cheerful and in the mood to celebrate another successful tour.  
Germany was their last performance before they went on a well deserved break. Going into the dressing room they found Amara knees up and head tucked in between her leg and chest. Immediately the cheerful mood disappeared. Till cleared the distance in three hurried strides as he kneeled down the best he could.  
"Amara? Are you alright?" Asked Till.  
No answer. Till looked up to the others, who were approaching more carefully, for help. Placing a gentle hand on her back he waited and Amara soon looked up at him with wet cheeks and red puffy eyes. Wiping tears off her face gently with his thumb, he asked her what happened again.  
 _Just got the results from the doc here and they also have said it was inoperable. All simulations have left me dead on the operating table. This was the last one. Now that he has said it was impossible, I won't ever get my voice back and I'll still be a walking time bomb. Since everything failed I guess I'll just return home to live out whatever time I have. Sorry. Didn't mean to spoil your festive mood._  
Amara got up to leave so she won't be a bother but a strong but gentle grip on her wrist stopped her. She was pulled back and enveloped in a hug. She couldn't see anything but she could feel more bodies pressing on her back. Grabbing harder onto Till's suspenders, silent tears fell as she cried out her feelings.


	8. Home

Amara woke up in the dark on something very comfortable. After her cry she was so exhausted she had just fallen asleep in the car with the guys. Her tired brain was processing that thought while also trying to match the sounds she was hearing. Creaking and vibrations certainly did not match a car ride. Turning over she froze when she saw who was looking down. Jumping up she misjudged the distance between them and smashed her forehead against Till's. Amara opened her mouth to yell in pain, but no sound came out as she rubbed her forehead. Turning around she squint glared at Till who was fine and laughing like she hadn't just hit his forehead as well. Now that she was wide awake, she realized that she was on a plane and not a car. Eyes going wide and forgetting the pain, Amara waved her arms frantically as if to point to her surroundings. The guys laughed at her freaking out before Till calmed her down.  
"Relax. We had to leave for Germany and you were sound asleep so I carried you on board. Don't worry we got your things from your room." Said Till.  
Panic left her face as she sunk into her seat.   
"Till's lap must be really comfortable since you slept through a really rough patch of turbulence." Snickered Richard.  
Amara's face went red with embarrassment, as she tried to make herself even smaller by curling up into a ball.  
"Aw look what you did Reesh! She looks like a hedgehog now!" Said Paul.   
Flipping them off, Amara buried herself into her hodie in embarrassment.

Landing in Germany, they headed home with Amara in tow. Driving out to the countryside, Doom pulled up to a house. It was huge, well huge for normal people, but given that most of the guys were six plus feet tall and pretty big, the house that they just drove up to wouldn't be all the surprising.   
_You guys live here?!_  
"Yeah. First time seeing a place this big?" Said Paul.  
 _No. I live in the city with my parents and in the city you can't go wide you go tall._  
"You live with your parents?" Said Flake.  
 _Yes and no. It's a bit complicated._  
"You gotta take us to go see one day." Said Paul.  
 _I'll think about it._  
Inside the house was big and roomy. Unexpectedly it was also well decorated and had a bit of each member's tastes but was set in a way they wouldn't clash with each other.   
_Nice place_  
"Thanks. We rarely use this place. After touring we want a bit of air from each other so we got our own places, but this place is for when we need to keep the energy together or write songs." Said Olli.  
The guys split off to their rooms to put their stuff away leaving Amara alone with hers. Flopping down on the couch, Amara decided to video call her mom to let her know she was safe and back in Germany. On the second ring her mom's face popped up with a calm look.

It took less than five seconds before the phone was yanked out of her hands and her dad appeared on the screen.  
"Are you alright? Where are you? Have you found someone to do it?" Shouted her dad in a high pitched voice.  
Rolling her eyes, Amara cut the call and waited a minute before calling again. This time her mom was back on and in the corner, Amara could see her dad stuck in a headlock from her mom. Putting the phone down, Amara signed her responses since her parents knew sign language.   
" _I'm fine and I'm back in Germany._ "  
"Oh! When did you fly back?" Asked her mom.  
" _Apparently last night._ "  
"What do you mean apparently?" Questioned her mom as her eyes narrowed.   
" _Well I might have been asleep when I was carried onto the plane._ "  
"What! Who carried you? Where are you right now?!" Shouted her dad in his normal voice when he broke free.   
" _Chill dad. They're perfectly fine, we'll almost._ "   
"What do you mean almost!" Shouted her dad back in a high pitched voice.  
" _I'll come by later. I'm hanging out with the guys for now._ "  
With that she hung up and took out the SIM card, knowing what one of her brothers could do with technology.  
"What was that?"   
The question made her jump a bit since she didn't hear the person asking come in. Turning around she found Till standing in the doorway, practically filling the entire frame.  
Nothing just my parents.  
"Your parents sound like a teenager who hasn't hit puberty." Said Till taking a seat next to Amara.  
 _That would be my dad. When he shouts his voice sometimes goes a pitch or two higher. Mom's a bit better. She's calmer and keeps dad together sometimes._  
"Your parents sound like they have an interesting relationship." Said Till.  
 _Yeah they do. Alright enough about me. How's your leg?_  
"Not as itchy and doesn't hurt all the time anymore." Said Till.  
 _I need to check it and see if I can take out the stitches._  
Amara followed Till back to his room. By now Amara had gotten used to Till taking off his pants and was fine with closing the door behind her. Grabbing a towel from his connected bathroom, she opened her med-kit and put on gloves before inspecting the injury. In two weeks it had healed faster than most people. The gash had gotten slightly smaller at the ends where new skin was growing. The rest was scabbed over and had no sign of blood underneath.   
_Alright it's healed enough to take out the stitches._  
Till gave a nod before Amara went to work. Using sterilized scissors, she cut all of the stitches in half before pulling them out with tweezers. Once they were all out, she applied pressure with gauze before taping it on.  
 _I'm done. Don't rub too hard when you bathe and when you wipe down. I'll check on it next week to make sure it didn't get infected._  
Turning to leave, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Till yanked her back gently and kissed her deeply, breaking away when his lungs were screaming for air. Amara stood there dazed as she blinked a few times before her face and ears turned as red as a tomato. Out of embarrassment and emotions going haywire, Amara ran out leaving Till wondering if he pushed it a bit too far this time.

Wandering out of his room an hour after the kiss, Till found a note on the table in the kitchen.   
_Went to see my family. Don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up._  
 _Amara_  
"Tilll, did you do something?" Said Paul accusingly.  
"Of course he did something! If not, why would she have ran out of his room and now leaving a note saying she's gone out for who knows how long." Said Richard.  
Five pairs of eyes were on him, staring accusingly.   
"I kissed her and she kind of shut down on me." Said Till.  
"You can't just kiss her! You two haven't spent that much time together." Said Doom.  
"I rushed it too much this time didn't I." Said Till looking down.  
All of them shouted yes. Making Till flinch a little since it was rarely that everyone agreed on something and by the sound of it, whole heartedly.


	9. Family

Amara had ran out, chucked her shit into the car they came in and drove off for the city. Emotions clouding her brain as she drove half paying attention to the road. Till was a nice guy and it was clear he had feelings for her, but with her being a walking time bomb she didn't want to crush the poor dude's heart when she dropped dead. Letting out a growl of frustration, Amara floored it and raced into the city in hopes to find answers with her family.

Her family was a whole other story. They weren't exactly her family by blood but family don't end with blood. Geoff and Jack were her parents as well as the boss and right hand woman of the gang. Then came Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy. They were her brothers in and out of the gang, Geoff and Jack practically raised Gavin. Then there was Ryan, the cool uncle, but also the main cause of death for their enemies and civilians. Of course no one knows this because they had all left their gang life behind and moved to Germany to start anew. Using the money they had made as a crew, they purchased and ran successfully several businesses that only added to their wealth. Heading into the heart of the city, Amara pulled into the garage of one of the luxury buildings. Pulling her stuff along she pressed for the penthouse in the elevator. A minute ride later she was tackled by three men as soon as she got off the lift. Hugging her brothers back they pestered her with questions of her travels, to which she answered calmly. Someone cleared their throat which got all the boys to quiet down. From the kitchen a very grumpy looking Geoff stepped out, arms crossed and mustache raised.

" _Hi dad._ " Signed Amara.  
"Don't hi me! Do you know how fucking worried I was! You traveling all over when you could die and let's not get started on why you were hanging out with guys!" Shouted her dad who's voice kept going up a pitch as he went.  
Jack came in and placed a hand on Geoff's shoulder to calm him down before speaking.  
"Amara it's been a while. How was your travels?" Asked Jack calmly.  
" _Thanks mom. It was fun. I got to see so many places and meet so many people. But none of the doctors I've met could help me. That's another reason why I'm back home. So I can spend what time I have left with you guys._ "  
"Don't you fucking say that! You'll live a long life!" Shouted Michael.  
" _Mikey I have a piece of bone sitting on my nerves. No one knows when it'll move and put more pressure on my nerves and cut out my breathing. The doctors already said it's a miracle that only my voice was affected and I have no troubles elsewhere._ "   
"But you lived through everything else from our old lives." Said Jeremy.  
" _Yes but luck will run out sometime. For now let's enjoy while I still can._ "  
They all nodded but they were all at the verge of tears and even Gavin, the most talkative, was quiet.  
" _Speaking of which where's uncle RyRy?_ "  
"He had to go check on something at the factory. He should be back soon." Said Jack.  
"Now what about these "guys" you were hanging out with?" Questioned Geoff.  
" _Uh nothing! Gotta clean my shit. By dad._ " Signed Amara quickly before dashing off.  
Geoff narrowed his eyes in suspicion while the boys laughed. Pulling out his phone to call Ryan, Jack stopped him with a shake of her head.  
"Why not?" Whined Geoff.  
"A girl gotta have some secrets. If you keep poking into something she doesn't want you knowing she'll get upset." Said Jack.  
"But she said guys as in multiple dudes!" Said Geoff.  
"They could be friends or acquaintances. She'll tell us when she's ready." Said Jack.  
With a grumble Geoff put his phone away and joined the lads in the game.


	10. Motherly Advice

Amara headed to her floor of the building. Geoff owns the entire building and everyone had their own floor, but most of the time they were all in the penthouse where they had their own rooms as well. Their floors were their own private place, only the owner of the floor had the key to said floor. Sorting and dumping all her light colored clothes in the washing machine, Amara plopped down on the couch to get some shut eye. She was onto her dark colors when someone knocked on her door. Looking through the peephole, she found Jack waiting outside. Opening the door she let her in.   
" _What's up?_ "  
"Just wanna talk. Geoff's going crazy upstairs and almost called Ryan to go check up on the guys you were talking about." Said Jack.  
" _Oh no. Please tell me he didn't._ "  
"I stopped him but I did notice you don't have your bracelet." Said Jack.   
" _I might have given it to one of those said guys._ "  
"You have a boyfriend?!" Said Jack.  
" _Shhhhh! I'm not sure. He likes me and I kinda like him and he kissed me before I ran out like a fool. But I don't really want him to love me since well I can die anytime._ "  
"Maybe you should explain the situation to him and if he still likes you then you definitely need to tell him about us. And if he still likes you after that then he's a keeper." Said Jack.  
" _I'll think about it._ "  
"Give it some thought and we'll be here if you need any advice. I mean Michael's married to Lindsey and Gavin's got Meg. Even Jeremy got a girlfriend." Said Jack.  
" _Yeah but everyone has some kind of criminal past!_ "  
"You could always ask Ryan. I've heard he's got a civilian girlfriend while you were away." Said Jack.  
" _That fucker told me that I'll be the first to know if he got one! How come I'm the last to know!_ "  
"Go ask him and then make a decision. Like you said you don't know when you'll drop dead." Said Jack getting up.  
" _Thanks Jack. I'll go find Ry after I finish my laundry._ "


	11. Uncle Ry

The next day (since Amara passed out on the couch waiting for her laundry) she went to go find Ryan. Going to his floor, she knocked on his door, which was answered by a fully awake ready to go Ryan.  
"Amara! When did you come back!?" Said Ryan as he let her in.   
" _Yesterday. I have a question for you and you can't tell the others._ "  
"Shoot."   
" _I might have found a boyfriend but he's a civilian and well according to Jack you got a civi girlfriend._ "  
"What?! Where that rumor came from! I haven't dated anyone since... you know... Ray." Said Ryan.  
" _Oh well then never mind._ "   
"Wait let me hear you out first and then maybe I can offer some advice." Said Ryan.  
Amara sat back down and took a breath before starting.  
" _Kind of met him and his buddies in a weird way but yeah they're fun and kind of like you guys before the move. Well except more within the law. I kept bumping into them and helped the guy out a few times. Then I kind of got dragged along until we got back here where he kissed me and I kind of ran out on him._ "  
"One it sounds like he likes you and you like him since I'm assuming you gave him your bracelet." Said Ryan pointing at her wrist.  
Amara looked down and nodded.  
"Second, I'm also assuming you're asking if you should go serious, with your condition you're afraid to break his heart if you suddenly die." Said Ryan.  
Another nod.  
"Hmmmm. By the sound of it I think you should give it a go but you should really tell him first. If he's willing to accept that you could go at any moment then I'd say go for it. If not then I think the friend zone is better." Said Ryan.  
" _That's about what Jack told me too._ "  
"See even Jack supports it! Now if he agrees do bring him over. I would- we would love to meet the man who has captured our sister's heart." Said Ryan.  
" _Only if you guys promise not to bully and threaten him._ "  
"No promises." Laughed Ryan.  
Now with the backing of two level headed members, Amara gave it a serious thought for an entire day before arriving at her answer.


	12. Return

Three days had passed since Amara had left. The guys had finished their tour yet they were still together. Flake went to answer the door where Amara was waiting with two bags in hand and carrying a small backpack.  
"Amara! Come in." Said Flake.  
The guys that were closest heard Flake and quickly poked their heads in to see if it was really Amara.   
"Amara! You're back!" Shouted Paul.  
Everyone now gathered in the foyer as Amara waved hello to them all.   
_Where's Till?_  
"Sulking in his room. He's been like that since you ran out." Said Flake.  
 _Your show went fine right?_ Typed Amara a little worried.  
"It went fine. But he's back in his room sulking again." Said Olli.  
 _I'll go talk to him. But first I have gifts!_  
Amara handed them the bags and they got excited like little children on Christmas. Inside was a range of liquors from beer to wine to whiskey.  
"Holy shit Amara! Where did you get these? They're expensive as hell." Said Richard examining a bottle.  
 _What do you mean? They're only mid tier stuff._  
"Are you kidding? Most of these here is worth at least a few hundred a piece." Said Doom.  
 _I wouldn't know I don't drink._  
"Don't tell me you just brought Sky Factory branded ones just because they were the most expensive ones in the store." Said Olli.  
 _I didn't and I have one more._  
"What!? Where!?" Said Paul excitedly.  
Amara pulled out a bottle of vodka from her bag and everyone's eyes bulged. If it were a cartoon Amara was very sure their eyes would have sprung from their sockets.   
"Um Amara you do know that that is a two grand bottle of vodka." Said Richard.  
 _Really?_  
"What do you mean really!? Don't you check the price of these before you buy?" Said Olli.  
 _I didn't really by them. My dad and brothers kind of gave them to me._  
"Man they must be rich to be just giving these away. Anyway let's crack open the vodka!" Said Richard.  
Amara snatched it out of his hands as he walked by shaking her head.  
 _Not for you Reesh. For Till._  
"Party pooper." Pouted Richard.  
 _Enjoy. Oh and yes my dad and brothers are rich but it's not from their collection. My dad owns the company._  
They couldn't even make a sound as Amara dashed upstairs to find Till.


	13. Full Body Work Out

Finding Till was easy. Out of all the doors that were closed there was only one with a depressing aura radiating out. Giving a gentle knock, Amara waited a little before going in since she couldn't announce herself and no one seemed to be answering. Inside was dark with no sign of Till. Cautiously taking a step, Amara flinched when the sound of glass rolling and hitting other things before coming to a stop echoed in the room. Freezing she could see someone shift in bed before it went quiet again. Pulling out her phone, she turned on the flashlight at the lowest setting so she could see where she was walking. On the floor she could see a few bottles of empty booze and paper crumpled up all over the floor. _No more alcohol for him_ thought Amara as she picked up a few paper balls to see what was written. They were mostly smudged and the crinkle lines didn't help, but what she could make out was some sort of apology letter. Her heart felt weird as tears threatened to spill. The poor guy thought he moved too fast and drove her away and tried to write and apology not even knowing her address or when she'll return. Thinking back to what her mom and uncle said, Amara steadied herself and what she had found only reinforced her decision.

Putting her phone away followed by a deep breath, she marched herself to the bathroom, got a cup of really cold water and tossed it on Till's face. The man groaned but barely moved, leaving Amara with a determined duck face as she looked for other ways to wake him up. Maxing out the volume on her phone she played the alarm next to his face for a few minutes and she barely got a reaction from that. Next best idea was physically pulling him out of bed and hope gravity would wake him. Throwing his covers off, Amara let out a silent sigh of relief when she saw he had something on and wasn't butt naked. Grabbing one arm, she pulled as hard as she could, only to end up out of breath and Till moved a few inches. Going around she got up on the bed, placed her back against his and pushed with all the strength her legs could muster. When that failed, Amara turned around and placed her hands on his back and pushed again. As she was pushing, Till turned onto his back making Amara lose her grip and footing. Tumbling forward, most of her weight landed on his chest. This got the man to let out a louder groan, but to Amara's annoyance he was still asleep. About to get to her next plan, the soothing slow pound of his heart caught her attention. Listening to it almost lulled her to sleep and it didn't help that Till was very warm and comfortable too. Snapping out of it when the smell of alcohol on him hit her. Rubbing her nose from the smell, Amara straddled him, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him as hard as she could. Finally, Till cracked his eyes open while Amara was still shaking him.

About to whack whoever was bothering him, the shaking stopped and he got a better look at who it was. He became more aware when he realized it was Amara shaking him. Propping himself up he noticed Amara's position on top of him. Before he could say anything another cup of cold water was tossed at his face. Wiping his face off he looked at Amara who had crossed her arms and wasn't looking too happy.   
"You're back." Said Till.  
 _No shit I'm back. I didn't say I was leaving for good. My note said that I'll be gone and won't know how long. Then when I did come back I find you have drank yourself stupid._  
"I thought I scared you away when I kissed you. I thought I moved too fast and you didn't like my advances." Said Till looking down.   
Amara moved closer on his lap and gave him a hug.   
_I ran because I didn't want to break your heart when my condition kills me, but with some advice from my family I had decided to give it a shot. With that said, get yourself cleaned up. You stink of alcohol. Once you're all clean I'll tell you more about my problem and if you still want to be with me then we can take it from there._  
Pocketing her phone, Amara got off of Till, grabbed her bag and left.


	14. Secrets

Downstairs the boys were laughing and partying with the drinks Amara brought.   
"Amara! Come you need to try some of this!" Cheered Paul.  
Amara shook her head in amusement at the guys getting smashed at noon. It reminded her of her own family who did party quite a bit. Heading to the kitchen she cooked some lunch for herself but made enough for everyone. Till came down clean and alcohol smell free just as Amara finished cooking. Platting extra on one, she slid it over to Till with a fork. The two ate in silence while the other five were partying outside. Once done the two sat in awkward silence.  
"There was something you wanted to tell me earlier." Said Till.  
 _Well. I got into an accident three years ago where it shattered my upper spine. The doctors fixed it and I have full mobility of my neck, but there was a piece of bone they couldn't get because it was lodged too close to my nerves. Once my neck vertebrates fused, it pushed the piece into the nerves enough that it paralyzed my vocal cords. When I met you, I was traveling the world to find a doctor who could and would remove the piece. Spain was the last stop now I'm a walking time bomb. I don't know when the bone piece will press further and cut off my breathing. Now from the time I've hung out with you, you seem to be a great guy albeit a bit stupid, that's why I don't want to break your heart when I suddenly drop dead._  
Till was speechless and a little relieved that he wasn't the reason she ran away.   
"Can I see it?" Asked Till.   
Amara flipped up her ponytail and turned around so Till could see the four inch scar going vertically down her neck. His hand ghosted over the scar before tracing it gently. It felt like the ones that littered his skin but newer. Where the scar disappeared underneath her shirt, he could see the start of another scar. Not bringing it up, Till moved away as Amara handed him another message.  
 _Now that you know about my condition, the question is if you still want to go out with me._  
Till understood why she had ran. She didn't want him to feel the heartbreak if they had gotten closer and then she suddenly passes. Yet she trusted him enough to show something that was a weakness, an injury that almost killed her.   
"Yes. I still want to go out with you." Said Till as he stared into her blue eyes to drive home his determination.  
Amara nodded and crashed into him for a hug.  
 _Now that's over there's a small situation concerning my family._  
"What about your family?" Asked Till.  
 _They might be a little eccentric, childish, badmouthed, crude humor, and slightly violent bunch who sometimes also does idiotic things to each other or others._  
"I don't care if they were criminals. As long as you're with me." Said Till.  
 _Oh the things you don't know_ thought Amara once the criminal part came out but kept silent about that part until they got to know each other better. Couldn't be breaking her family's cover so soon.  
 _I mean you don't have to meet them yet. But they do want to meet you... soon._  
"Then I'll meet them when you think we're ready." Thanks Till.  
"What are you two doing in here?" Asked Richard.  
The two looked at him and could smell alcohol on him. Not telling him anything the two lead him back outside where most of the bottles Amara brought were either opened or finished. Putting her hands on her hips, Amara looked disapprovingly. Collecting the unopened bottles and the ones that still had some liquor, she hid them away.   
"Aw but they were so good." Complained Olli.  
Till looked at her with a questioning eyebrow.  
 _Don't worry big guy I got you something too. Not now though. You did drink a whole lot according to the evidence in your room. Give your poor liver a break._


	15. Problems

The next two weeks the two went out on "dates" to get to know each other better. Which was difficult since Till was recognized everywhere they went. Luckily for them it hadn't ended up in any magazines yet, but on social media a few pictures started to go around. Amara prayed that her family wouldn't get wind of it as she didn't need them prying as well when she was trying to be a normal person going on normal dates. By the third week the two gave up on going out and decided to go in instead. Till invited her to his place so they could have dinner. Amara arrived ten minutes early and brought with her the vodka she meant to give Till three weeks ago. Taking the bottle out of the bag, Till had the same reaction as his band mates.  
"Amara this is a two grand bottle of vodka!" Said Till.  
 _The others said that too and no I didn't just buy the most expensive one. My dad gave me this one since he said it's something everyone would like._  
"You're regifting a gift?" Asked Till a bit confused.  
 _No my dad owns Sky Factory. He and my brothers picked out a few alcohols they thought would be good gifts and then I took the ones you guys might like._  
"Your family owns Sky Factory!" Said Till eyes wide.  
 _Yeah. That a problem?_  
"It's not a problem! Don't you know Sky Factory makes one of best alcohols in the world. Their stuff are quite expensive but they're also known to make the cheapest alcohols at the same quality as other brands." Said Till a bit shocked.  
 _Oh... I didn't know it was that big. I don't drink so I don't really help out there, only knew they were pretty successful. I mean I guess it would be successful if five sevenths of the family drinks and love their alcohol._  
Amara gave a shrug when Till gave her a perplexed look at her ignorance to her own family's success. Getting past that, the two sat down for dinner.

Two months later, the two had gotten to know each other quite well. Though when the topic of her family comes up, Amara usually skirts around it. The two were hanging out together with the others when Till gets a call from their tour manager. Excusing himself, he went to another room to take the call. Amara went to the kitchen to get something to drink when she heard Till shout. Calling the rest over as he put the call on speaker so the others could hear. Sneaking over to see what the commotion was, Amara hugged the wall as she eavesdropped on the conversation.   
"What do you mean our pyrotechnics aren't going to be available!?" Said Till clearly fuming.  
"The company that does it is being brought out and being turned into only fireworks production. They won't be able to fabricate or engineer your stages anymore." Said their manager.  
"Can we find another company to do the same thing?" Asked Richard.  
"Even if we do find a company to do it, there isn't enough time for them to make and test the stage to your specifications." Said their manager.  
"What do we do now?" Asked Olli.  
"I think we should first find a company to do it. Then we could worry about the stage. We could always reuse the older pyrotechnics." Said Doom.  
"Yeah but those are kind of dangerous and who knows if they still work." Said Paul.  
"It's fine I'll use them. Go find a company to do it." Said Till before hanging up.  
The six of them continued to discuss what to do, while Amara snuck off to make a call of her own. Hiding in the bathroom she called up Michael, the one brother that could help with the situation.  
" _Bro I need some help_." Signed Amara.  
"What! Who do I need to blow up!" Shouted Michael going into explosive mode.  
" _Not like that! Your company deals with fire and pyrotechnics, I need to use it's facilities_."   
"Oh. Then of course! You don't have to fucking ask!" Said Michael in a more cheery mood.  
" _Can you get Gav too? I got something for him to do too._ "  
Michael passed it over to Gavin who was sitting close by playing video games. The two were like joined at hip and when one was somewhere the other was bound to be close by.  
"Ello Amara! Wot can I do?" Asked Gavin.  
" _I need you to hack into a pyrotechnic company and get me all the information from stage and fire stunt development_."  
"Anything specific I'm looking for?" Asked Gavin already at his computer.  
" _Just send me everything you find I'll sort it out from there._ "  
"When you need this?" Asked Gavin already part way in.  
" _As soon as you can like maybe by tomorrow._ "  
"I'll get it by today." Said Gavin.  
" _Thanks._ "  
"No prob. See you soon!" Said Gavin before hanging up.   
Putting her phone away she fake flushed and washed before exiting. By now Till and the others have split but the tension and worry still filled the air.  
Beelining to Till, she placed a gentle hand on his back alerting him to her presence before giving him a message.  
 _Something has come up at home and I've been called back. I don't know how long it takes but I'll call you as much as I can._  
"It's alright family is important. Take as much time as you need." Said Till as the air of grouchy-ness lifted a bit from around him.  
Amara nodded and gave a kiss on the cheek before leaving. The action stunned Till as he stared at the doors direction until the sound of her engine snapped him out of it. Putting a hand on his cheek, previous thoughts became foggy.


	16. Fire

Back home Amara changed for work before heading to Mogar's Flame SFX, the pyrotechnic company Michael owned. Walking in she was greeted by the receptionist and let in without a word. Between all the companies they owned, they all could freely use each other's and the staff were informed to let them in without question. Going up to Michael's office she logged in and checked her email for the things Gavin found. Narrowing it down to the stage Till and the guys use, Amara printed the blueprints out and made some safety adjustments. Calling the Twins, the lead engineer Trevor and pyro designer Alfredo; the blueprints were handed over, certain details explained, and a deadline given before being dismissed. Plopping down she decided to video call Till and see what's going on.  
"Hi Amara. How's things going?" Asked Till.  
 _Busy. Anyways I may have a solution to your problem. Tell your manager to look into Mogar's Flame SFX._  
"Never heard of them. Are they good?" Asked Till.  
 _They're great. They do some of the finest work and if there's still time you can see if they could custom make some gear. Of course if you decide to sign with them first._  
"I'll look into it and call our manager. Good luck with your business." Said Till.  
 _Thanks. Don't worry too much. Just breathe and think things through. You'll always find a way._  
With that they hung up and continued with the day.

A month had passed and the stage was nearly complete in the testing hangar. Amara had worked tirelessly everyday once she got word that Rammstein's manager had signed a deal with the company. Of course they fibbed slightly on the cost to make it more attractive compared to the total labor and material costs. But Amara's family was rich enough to cover the rest, not like she'll let them pay anyways. By the end of the month they had completed the stage and was ready to show it to them. Of course Amara couldn't really show herself so she had the engineer and pyro designer explain everything while she watched from a distance.

Once the guys got a call from the company they all headed over to see if they delivered well and built for safety and transport. They were greeted by two men who wasted no time and lead them to the hangar where a replica of their stage stood.  
"How did you get it to be like the old one?" Asked Richard.  
"Your manager explained to us that your old company had already designed one so we called to see the blueprints. It's also why we could build it so fast, we didn't have to start from scratch." Said Trevor.  
"We changed some stuff so it'll be easier to break down and improved on some safety on the stage and the pyrotechnics themselves." Said Alfredo.  
"What are we waiting for?! Let's light it up!" Said Paul excitedly.  
Alfredo hit a button as the hangar lights dimmed and the fire show began. Immediately the guys felt a difference between the two stages. The fire coming off of the new stage was stronger and brighter. Of course it was too early to tell if it was perfect, but so far it was beyond their expectations for something that was built in a month. Once it ended the hangar lights brightened and the guys congratulated the Twins.   
"How long does it take to assemble and disassemble the stage?" Asked Flake.  
"For us around one and a half days to assemble and disassemble around two days cause certain things are still too hot to touch. For a crew that hasn't worked on it like us maybe... two and a half days to three for both." Said Alfredo.  
"How about the fire? It feels more intense." Said Richard.  
"Mogar's very own blend. Makes it more intense and the flames more visible than normal flames. And yes it has been put through a battery of tests. The mixture won't go off on it's own, has a high ignition point, evaporates once burned so it won't fall on you or the crowd, and is colored bright red just in case it leaks out of its containment." Explained Alfredo proudly.  
The guys continued to discuss the workings of the stage all the while Amara watched from the controls in the back of the group. Just far enough that she'll be outa sight and outa mind, but close enough to hear the conversation. With it going well Amara snuck out to get some rest.


	17. All Bets Are In

A day of hibernation like a bear, Amara was all fueled and ready to go. Going up to the penthouse to say goodbye, she was met with an ominous feeling. Going to the gaming area she found her family sitting around the Twins who were telling them about potential boyfriends they met the day before. Amara face palmed herself at the Twins's leak. They were known to keep their mouth shut but it seems even they had a tipping point before they spilled. Shaking her head Amara went in to do damage control.

Knocking on the wall, she got their attention, which of course the Twins became very nervous and scared.   
" _I hear the Twins are sharing something they're not supposed to._ " Signed Amara.  
"Nah. They definitely were sharing something they were supposed to." Said Geoff.  
"Which one is it?" Asked Gavin, shoving a picture of the guys in her face.  
" _Not telling._ "  
"Aw come on you can tell us! We'll keep quiet about it!" Whined Jeremy.  
" _Yeah no. If the Twins couldn't keep shut I doubt Gavin would last a day._ "  
"Oi! I'm great at keeping a secret!" Squawked Gavin.  
Amara looked at him with a look that said yeah right, making Gavin back down knowing it was true.  
"Better idea! How about we bet on who it is and when Amara tells us the winner or winners get the whole pot." Said Trevor.  
The other agreed as Trevor pulled out some sticky notes to write down the bets and paste it under each member.   
" _You can't do that! This will only encourage you to stalk me like weirdos!_ "  
"Too fucking late!" Laughed Michael.  
"Alright then new rules! Today all bets are in and we can't change the bet and the betting sheet goes with Amara for safekeeping of course we all take a picture just incase it just so happens to get "lost"." Reasoned Trevor.  
They all agreed, well except for Amara who stood their speechless at her family's ridiculousness. Gavin was first as he bet five hundred large on Paul. Next was Michael who bet the same so he won't be out do-ed by Gavin on Richard. Jeremy bet three hundred large on Richard as well. Then The Twins bet a total of three hundred large on Olli. Geoff was next who put down a cool million on Doom. Which left Jack and Ryan who were still deciding. Together they bet a total of two hundred large on Till. 

At the end, the order of largest bet to smallest was Doom, Richard, Paul, Olli, and Till with poor Flake not betted on at all.   
" _You guys done making my life a bet?_ "  
"Yeah we're done." Said Geoff casually.  
 _"You guys better not stalk me to find out who won. My BF is a bit shy so if I catch any of you I'm gonna grind you to paste and feed you to my dog._ "   
"When did you get a dog?" Asked Lindsey who just walked in.  
" _Sup Lindsay. Don't have one yet but if I catch any of these cocksuckers stalking around I'll get one._ "  
"You have my word I'll keep this one at home." Said Lindsay pointing at Michael.  
Making an I'm watching you signal with her fingers, Amara left with the poster all rolled up and safely tucked in a tube.

Making sure she had left Trevor and Gavin let out a giggle.  
"Oh no. What did you guys do?" Asked Jack.  
"She said we couldn't stalk her, she never said we couldn't track her." Said Trevor.  
"You do know that's about the same right?" Said Jack.  
"She'll never know there's a tracker on the bottom of the tube. We'll know where she's going and who she's seeing!" Said Gavin who let out a squawk of excitement.  
"You do know when she finds out she cream the shit outa the both of you and make you eat the tracker." Said Ryan.  
Just as Ryan said that both Trevor and Gavin received two texts from Amara. The first was her in the car and in her hand was the tracker. The second was her middle finger with a text: You've been warned. Gavin showed the others and everyone burst into laughter. Geoff full on belly laughed at how fast Trevor and Gavin's plan fell apart and they were one thing wrong from getting beaten up by Amara.   
"I would lay low for a while if you plan on living." Said Michael between laughs.


	18. Her Place

Amara drove over to Till's place, but sat in the car contemplating. Calling the man, Amara scrambled for pen and paper after remembering he couldn't understand sign language. Luckily she found a pad and a pen just as Till picked up. Waving excitedly, Till chuckled at her energy.  
"Hallo Amara. How was your business?" Asked Till.  
 _It went great. Everything's resolved and the family settled again. Anyways come down I've got a surprise for you._  
"I'm glad it went well. I'll be down in ten." Said Till before hanging up.  
Getting ready he grabbed his keys and raced down to the garage. Reaching a honk of a car got his attention. A matte black Zentorno with dark electric blue rims roared to life as Amara stuck her head out the window and waved excitedly.   
"You own this!?" Asked Till flabbergasted as he buckled.  
 _I did say I was rich._  
"Where are we going?" Asked Till.  
 _A secret._  
Amara drove through the streets at the fastest speeds she could go legally. Till was amazed at her control at such speeds despite being in the city. Slowing down they turn into the garage of a luxury building. In the garage, Till spotted many other super cars and bikes among other vehicles. Parking Amara handed him a note.  
 _You have my bracelet?_  
Showing her his wrist she nodded.  
"Is this bracelet important?" Asked Till as he followed her to the elevator.  
 _It was a gift from Ray who passed away. I modified it to be a security chip. The building's security will recognize me as soon as I step foot on premise. It also has a safety feature that will alert my family if I was in trouble. I just have to destroy the two metal balls on the end and the tracking device in the pendant will activate._  
Amara presses for the seventeenth floor and a quick ride later the doors opened to a short hallway to another door. Till was a bit confused at the design but followed Amara.  
 _Wait here need to check something._  
With that Amara cracked the door open slightly and slipped in. And she was right to do so before letting poor Till in. All of her secret shelves were opened and weapons of all kinds were on show for the world to see. In her rush to leave she must have forgotten to close the place up. Quickly finding her remote she pressed a button that made all the open secret areas close themselves. Hiding it she opened the door to let Till in just as the elevator stopped on her floor. Eyes going wide she quickly shoved Till inside and closed the door with keys in hand just as the elevator doors opened. Out stepped Alfredo who froze in his tracks at the sight of Amara since in his hands were tiny cameras.  
" _Fredoooooo. I say those are cameras in your hand and I'm assuming you lost some kind of game that the others played to find out who would come and plant them. Am I right?_ "  
"Yeah." Groaned Alfredo.  
Amara took the cameras from him so they would think he planted them.  
" _You will tell no one about this unless you want to go into Ryan's hole. I heard he's got a new cow in it._ "  
Alfredo shook his head vehemently before rushing onto the elevator and mashing the penthouse as fast as he could. Letting a sigh of relief she headed in to find Till waiting by the door.  
 _You could have looked around big guy and that was one of my less annoying family members. Tried to install cameras to see who my boyfriend was._  
"Your family does things like that?" Asked Till.  
 _Let's just say they're less than normal and no there's no cameras. I would have gotten notified if someone came in if they got in._  
"You have some faith in your security." Said Till as he took a seat on the couch.  
 _Of course. I designed it and my youngest brother, who's quite good with technology, tried hacking it and hasn't succeeded._  
"Doesn't your family live with you? Don't they have the key?" Asked Till.  
 _My dad owns the entire building and each member gets an entire floor of the building but they're usually all in the penthouse where we have our own rooms if we want to crash there._  
Amara went over to her computer and plugged in all of the cameras to have them send fake feed of her empty apartment to Gav.   
_Alrighty! What would you like to eat?_  
"Your family won't barge in right?" Asked Till a bit nervous.  
 _Don't worry big guy! They don't have the balls to break in and they think no one's here now._  
After an impressive display of cooking skills the two settled in for a movie. Half way in, Amara slumps over onto Till's shoulder asleep. Giving a soft smile, Till turns off the tv so Amara could sleep.


	19. Pranks

The sun annoyingly shown onto Amara's eyes as she let out a groan. Her bed was too comfortable and warm to leave. Then it came to her. She was in bed. Not on the couch like how her memories ended. Sitting up now wide awake as her brain processed how she got there, she spotted a mountain next to her. Snoring softly beside her was Till whose arm was stretched out and what Amara had used as a pillow. Doing a quick check underneath the covers, Amara let out a breath of relief as both of them had their clothes on. Working out what happened, Amara snuggled back under the covers to avoid the evil sun. Drifting off an arm pulled her closer and snapped her back awake. Now she was stuck next to Till's chest as his strong arms locked her in. Pushing from his sturdy chest she found herself very stuck. Giving up she let his warmth and heartbeat lull her back asleep.

Finally getting out of bed around late morning, Till was cooking brunch while Amara was taking a shower. Spotting an art tube sitting on the counter, he decided to see what it was. At the same time Amara stepped into the room and panicked when she saw what was in Till's hands. Running over, she was too late as Till pulled out the poster.   
"What's this?" Asked Till a bit confused as to why there were numbers under each member except for Flake.  
Amara slapped herself on the forehead and sighed before pulling her phone out to explain.  
 _My crazy family has decided to bet who in the band is my boyfriend. Those numbers are how much total was bet. You sadly got the least, well the least among those that have a bet. Doom has the largest._  
"How did they find out!?" Asked Till slightly worried.  
 _You remember Trevor and Alfredo?_  
"Yeah they were the ones at Mogar's Flame FXS." Said Till.  
 _Yeah well they're kind of part of the family. They spilled to the others about you guys and my family immediately got them a poster and bickered on who was my boyfriend._  
"Wait so your friends own the company?" Asked Till.  
 _No. My brother does. I overheard you guys when your manager called with the news. I called my brother who owns the company and asked to use the facilities to build your stage._  
"You didn't have to do that. We would have found a way." Said Till.  
 _I wanted to do it. Nothing you say will change that. You're the first dude that reminds me of my family along with the others and probably would also be the first to survive them. Anyways, it was fun to build and get to know the inner workings of your stage and see it in action since I've never actually seen any of your shows._  
"Thanks Amara." Said Till. "What are we to do about your family?"   
_Depends on you. We can go up now and meet them or we can play a little game on them._  
His interest peaked when Amara offered a game.  
"What do you have in mind?" Asked Till.  
Amara smirked as she typed out her plan.  
 _This is gonna need the others and you to not get jealous._  
"Alright I promise. So what's the plan?" Asked Till.  
 _So I pretend one of the other guys is my boyfriend and when my family pays up to the winner I'll go back the next day with a different guy and say he's my boyfriend. So after a bit of confusion and money exchange I'll get Flake who nobody bet on and grab all the money and maybe say some negative things about you so they think I'm not dating you. A day or a week later I'll take you to meet them and give the money to the rightful winners. This should drive them insane for a while._  
"Your family isn't going to come after me for this right?" Asked Till.  
 _Nah. The two that bet on you actually were the ones who convinced me to give a shot at dating you and they're the most reasonable two. So they'll understand that it was all a prank._  
"Alright. I'll call up the others to tell them the plan. We can start tomorrow." Said Till excitedly.  
Amara nodded furiously as she prepared to tell her family.


	20. Meeting the Family

Day one of prank.  
Amara decided to start with Doom since he had the largest bet thanks to Geoff. Bringing a nervous Doom up to the penthouse, Amara tried to calm him with a hand on his back. Entering the penthouse her family quickly congregated around them.   
" _Guys this is Doom, my boyfriend._ " Signed Amara.  
"Yes! I fucking knew it! Wooohoooo!" Shouted Geoff as he pumped his fists in the air.  
"Damn it!" Grumbled Michael.  
"I can't believe it!" Squacked Gavin.  
"Oh well. Time to pay up." Shrugged Jeremy.   
Everyone pulled out their cash to pay Geoff who was still laughing at his win.  
" _Gotta go! We got a date!_ " Signed Amara before grabbing Doom's hand and dashing out.

Day two of prank.  
Amara brought Flake up, who unlike Doom, was very calm. Her family gave various looks of confusion once they got a look at Flake.   
"Uh who's this?" Asked Jeremy.  
" _My boyfriend_ "  
"WHAT!" Shouted Geoff.  
"But I thought Doom was your boyfriend." Said Lindsay.  
" _Nah. Just messing with you, I like Flake better. He's more indoors and bookish._ "  
"Wait. Does that mean we need to fucking pay you?" Asked Michael.  
" _Well yeah. None of you nobb heads bet on_ _poor_ _Flake so you all lost so the money's mine._ "  
"Fucking damnit!" Cursed Geoff who went to get the briefcase full of money.  
" _Thank you dad. Now I'm off. Me and Flake got a piano concert to go to._ "

After a week of letting them stew in their loss, Amara decided to invite the guys over to meet her family.   
_Hey Till go in last. This shall be the greatest prank ever._  
Till nodded and hung back and let the others in. At first the others recognized Doom and Flake but when Richard, Paul, and Olli walked in, confusion arose again.  
"Please tell me they're not your boyfriends." Groaned Geoff.  
" _Nope. Just friends._ "  
"Holy shit he's tall!" Shouted Jeremy when Olli walked in.  
They all burst into laughter once they noticed the difference between the two men. Jeremy was only five four, while Olli was six seven. It made Jeremy look like a dwarf compared to him only being slightly shorter than everyone.   
" _Oh. Jack, Ryan. This should be yours._ " Signed Amara before handing the briefcase over.  
"Wot you mean?" Asked Gavin.  
" _Guys meet my real boyfriend._ " Face with a smile that could blind.  
Pulling Till in, Amara could hear several gasps and other less nicer words.  
"You're dating the fucking terminator!" Shouted Michael.  
" _Everyone this is Till. Be nice to him or I'll tear your guts out or he'll do it._ "  
Everyone nodded before introducing themselves.  
Geoff stepped up trying to be brave but there's only so much courage one can muster when one is going against someone who's twice your size.  
"Look here man. I don't care if you're rich and famous but if you make her upset in any way I swear to god I will find you and hang your guts to dry. Capisce?" Said Geoff.  
"Don't worry Mr. Ramsey. I will make her happy." Said Till who could see the other man meant business.  
"Geoff's fine and welcome to the family." Said Geoff extending a hand.  
Till gripped firmly and shook it before the lads called for celebration. Heading down to a nearby bar, twelve of them got drunk leaving two to deal with the mess.


	21. Gift

By early morning Michael, Gavin, Jeremy, Richard, and Paul were blackout drunk after challenging each other in a drinking contest. Olli, Doom, Till, and Lindsay were proper drunk and were stumbling around, but they were still awake. Geoff, Jack, and Flake were a little more than tipsy but could walk on their own, albeit with some help here and there. Leaving Ryan and Amara who didn't drink to help them all back home. Calling the Twins for help, the four of them guided them into three cars. Lugging her family up first the four of them tucked everyone into their own rooms. Then they helped the band up to Amara's floor and divvied them between the guest rooms. Richard and Paul were dumped on one bed. Doom and Olli were placed in another, while Flake claimed the couch. Lastly Amara dumped Till in her room before taking out meds for their hangovers.

Somewhere on an island in the middle of an ocean.   
"I found them!" Shouted Elyse.  
"Where are those fuckers!" Growled Adam.  
"Germany. It seems Ghost has gotten herself a famous boyfriend and the fans snapped a picture. That's how I was able to track them." Said Elyse.  
"Good. We'll take what they care the most and destroy them with that." Said Lawrence.  
The rest of the gang nodded, all with sadistic smiles while thinking of the pain they would inflict on the crew that ground them to nothing.   
"Load up we leave for Germany in an hour." Ordered Adam.

Meanwhile in Germany.  
Till groaned as the hangover headache pounded away in his skull. Amara quietly walked in with some water and meds which when he downed them he noticed Amara's bracelet missing. The panic on his face was noticed quickly as Amara pulled down her sleeve to show him that she had taken the bracelet.   
_Take a shower first. I have food and a gift after._  
Nodding he walked his giant frame to the bathroom while Amara went to care for the others who were starting to wake up.  
"Ugh. Your brothers can really fucking drink." Groaned Richard.  
Amara shrugged. Her brothers liked to drink but their stupid antics, like a drinking contest, are what leads to them to get blackout drunk. Her dad too, but he had cut down on the alcohol unlike before when he was nearly drunk everyday. Everyone was very proud of him to say the least when he passed three years without being inebriated everyday.

After helping the guys and getting them some food, Amara went to check on Till.   
_Here Till. This necklace has a security chip in it that will allow you access into the building so you can visit any time. You can also check my location through my bracelet. Another thing is if you're in trouble, destroy it and it'll send a signal to me._

"I don't think this is necessary. The tracking and all that." Said Till.  
 _It's just a precaution so wear the damn thing. You can't get into the building anyway if you don't have it._  
"Fine I'll wear it."  
 _Just let your phone scan it and your fingerprint and it'll bring up a secret app that'll show you my location._  
Trying it out, a map popped up and two red blips right next to each other appeared as well. Closing it the two went to join the others for breakfast.


	22. Kidnapped

Two months pass and Till was hanging out with Amara and her family more than he was in his home. Of course the guys came from time to time to hang out with the others. Especially Paul who had found a friend in Gavin. The two would always hangout with one another and think of pranks to play on the others. Their most recent prank had turned Till and Amara's hair red. To say the least the two were chased around the penthouse threatened with fire, but since Geoff didn't want his place up in flames the two settled with catching them and tickling the two trouble makers to tears. 

The six of them went out for some quality time together and to write some music when a black van pulled up with a screech. Six people jumped out and covered their mouths with a cloth. The world started going black as they were hauled into the van.

When they awoke they found themselves chained to a wall. They all panicked as Richard shouted to be let out. Not long after he started, the metal opened with a clang and a bald man walked in.  
"Shut up!" Shouted the man giving Richard a kick.  
Doubling over Richard coughed and quieted.  
"Who the fuck are you?!" Questioned Doom.  
"I'm Bruce. Now be quiet."   
"Why did you kidnap us!?" Asked Paul.  
"Cause we have a beef with the fake AH crew." Said Bruce.  
"But we have nothing to do with them!" Said Olli.  
Bruce looked with surprise before a sinister smile creeped onto his face.  
"Nothing to do? The "family" you've been hanging out with? They are the FAHC. They were the most notorious gang in Los Santos until they retired." Said Bruce.  
The guys quieted at the news that the fun loving family they have been getting close to was such an infamous crew.   
"Now be quiet this will be spectacular." Said Bruce before slamming the door close.

It had been three days since Till and the guys left to make music. Amara was getting nervous as she hadn't been able to contact him. Pacing in the penthouse the lads sat on the couch watching.  
"Why don't you just track him?" Asked Jeremy.  
" _I can't only he can track me. I only get a signal when he activates the safety measures._ "   
"That's a fucking stupid design." Said Michael.  
" _Well I wanted to give him his fucking privacy!_ "  
"Guys look!" Shouted Gavin as he mirrored his phone to the tv so they could see the video.  
The camera turned on to reveal the FFHC.  
"Hello FAHC! We have something very important of yours!" Said Adam happily.  
The camera moved behind the six to reveal the guys chained up and sitting on the floor.

(Funhaus Crew. Adam is third from left)

Amara nearly flipped once she saw the state they were in, especially Till. They all looked beat up and judging by the extra chains on Till and the hole on the wall it seems he had broken out of his first bonds. Probably to protect Flake since he didn't look as beat up as the others. 

"Now we want one thing. Your heads on a platter or we will start killing them one by one." Said Adam before the video cut.

Amara punched the blackened screen in anger, causing it to spiderweb. The gents rushed in at the sound.  
"What happened?" Asked Geoff.  
"The FFHC found us and kidnapped the guys and they sent us a video. Our lives for theirs." Said Gavin.   
Amara silently paced as she clenched and unclenched her fist repeatedly in nervousness and anger.   
"Amara clam down." Said Ryan.  
Amara snapped up at him glaring as her shoulders shook with anger.  
"Calm down. We will get everyone back safe and sound." Said Jack calmly.  
Amara couldn't. Her boyfriend, a civi, was in this mess because of her and she could do nothing. She should have told him about her past sooner. If he had left her earlier, this wouldn't have happened. As thoughts of self blame, worry, and anger ran through her head, she trashed her room to vent and getting the pain to stop the thoughts.


	23. Rescue

It had been at least four days since they were taken and most of the guys were in bad shape. Especially Till, who had gotten beaten the most trying to protect the others.   
"Till are you alright?" Asked Flake noticing the big man was zoning out.  
"Yeah." Groaned Till trying not to worry Flake by the amount of pain he was actually in.  
"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for her." Said Richard venomously.  
"Stop it Richard. We don't know the whole story yet. I'm sure they will have a way of saving us." Said Doom.  
Now not as panicked, the mention of the others reminded Till of his necklace. Shifting, Till wiggled an arm free from his bindings to grab the necklace. Using what strength he had left he smashed the pendant into the cold hard ground. It broke into two pieces with wires sticking out. Hiding it in his pocket, Till let out a pained groan and leaned back.  
"What was that?" Asked Flake.  
"Amara's tracking device. She should have our location now." Said Till weakly.

It was almost five days and they were getting nowhere. Suddenly Amara's phone blared with an alarm causing the lads to jump.   
"Wot in the hell is that!" Shouted Gavin.  
" _Till. He remembered the necklace I gave him._ "  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said Jeremy.  
The seven of them went to get ready as they don their old crew clothing and loaded up. They might have left crew life but that only meant they were no longer actively committing crime. At heart they were still those mischievous criminals all those years ago. Hopping into armoured cars they flew through the streets to rescue the others.

Arriving at an old abandoned factory, they immediately saw the extra guards patrolling.  
"It seems Funhaus hired someone muscle." Said Jack.  
"Don't fucking care. We can take all these cock suckers." Growled Geoff.  
The boss signaled Mogar and Michael let it rip, firing off his grenade launcher while laughing his head off. Explosions rocked the earth as fires blazed. The armed guards rushed to action, but they underestimated the people they were hired to kill.   
"Vagabond, Ghost. Go find our family." Ordered Geoff.  
The two nodded and dashed off while the others held the mercenaries off. 

Running through old decrepit halls, they followed the red blip on the tracking device. Turning they run into three Funhaus members. James, Bruce, and Matt. The three of them with assault rifles opened fire. Quickly ducking into a recessed door, the two checked their weapons and waited. Out of the seven, both Ryan and Amara had the most combat skills and both were as proficient as a trained special soldier. Taking a breath Amara rolled over to the opposite side of the hall, catching the attention of the three. Distracted they weren't fast enough to react to Ryan who poked out slightly and fired. Nailing Matt in the head, the remaining cried in anguish as one of theirs fell. Using this time Amara picked off James, leaving Bruce. 

Crying over the death of his crew mates he pulled the pin on a grenade and rushed forward in hopes to take one of them along with him. With tears blocking his sight he didn't see Ryan stick a foot out. Tripping over the mercenary's foot he dropped the grenade which exploded not long after. Amara stood over him and double tapped him in the head, not even letting the man speak.

Continuing on they found the room where the video was shot. Shooting off the lock, Amara yanked open the door to find the band in bad shape. About to run in, familiar shouting caught their attention before gunshots were heard. Slamming the door closed, Amara and Ryan ducked behind a desk just as Lawrence and Adam came in. Ryan tossed a grenade making the two run out of the room. The explosion only injured the two as they returned looking for them. Army crawling along the wall, Amara flipped onto her back to shoot Lawrence. Accidentally knocking over some wood, the two men whipped around. Ryan stood up quickly and opened fire killing the two. Running over Ryan found Amara injured with several flesh wounds from grazing bullets and one bullet wound in her left arm.   
"Are you okay?" Asked Ryan.  
Amara nodded as she pulled herself up despite the injury and pain.


	24. Death

Opening the door six men looked up in fear at the skull mask on the other side. Ryan went in to free them on their chains while Amara tried to catch her breath. Unknown to them Elyse snuck behind Amara and whacked her in the head with a piece of wood since she was out of bullets. Amara collapsed and before Elyse could finish the job, she was killed from the back. Jack and the others rushed in to help Ryan who had unlocked all the chains. Checking on Amara, Jack couldn't hear any breathing and she panicked.   
"Shit shit shit!" Panicked Jack as she picked Amara up.  
The Twins were outside ready as escape drivers once everyone was in. Seeing Amara in Jack's arms already alerted them that something was very wrong. The Twins watched as Jack loaded Amara into her personal vehicle and took off while the others loaded the band.   
"What the fuck happened?" Asked Geoff.  
"Amara's injured badly. Jack took her in her car." Said Fredo.  
"Get us home first. Jack's a trained doctor, she'll make sure Amara will be alright." Said Ryan.  
Trevor nodded and took off.

Rushing into the hospital they owned, Jack immediately got Amara into a CT scan. Looking at the scans she was right. The whack from Elyse had shifted the bone shard into the nerves affecting Amara's breathing. Luckily it had also shifted the piece enough that it could be possible to retrieve it. Calling the best general surgeon and neurologist in the hospital, she had them prep immediately. The GS pulled out the bullet and cleaned the bullet grazes while the neurologist prepped to reopen Amara's neck. An agonizing five hours later the surgeon stepped out of the operating room to an anxious crew.   
"I've managed to remove the piece affecting her but due to her lack of oxygen she's currently in a coma. The only thing we can do now is monitor her condition and wait till she wakes up to see if she has any brain damage." Said the surgeon.  
They nodded as they solemnly watched the nurses wheel Amara to her recovery room. With nothing left they could do they returned home to check on the guys.

The Twins were not as good as Jack by a long shot, but had helped patch up the guys as best they could and gave them some soup. Till was the only one injured enough where they could do very little and was forced to wait for Jack. After getting the five of them to bed so they could rest, the main crew returned looking grim.  
"How is she?" Asked Trevor.  
"Currently in a coma. The surgeon did his best and removed the shard of bone but all the injuries were too much for her." Said Jeremy.  
The Twins now had the same sense of dread and sadness the others had, but knowing their sister they pushed it down and soldiered on.  
"Jack, you need to look at Till. He's in a worse condition than the others." Said Alfredo.  
Jack nodded understanding what they were doing. Taking a deep breath they all pushed the feelings down so they could work. The crying can come after everyone's safe.


	25. Motherly Jack

Jack opened Till's shirt to find bruises of different stages all over. She also saw the many scars running all over his body. Getting a stretcher they moved him to their medical floor where Jack had all her equipment. Taking some x-rays and doing other checks she found Till had several bruised ribs, two cracked ribs, a liver contusion, and a gash on his forehead, and most likely a concussion.   
"Damn. You really took a beating for your mates." Said Jack out loud to no one.  
Stitching the gash, Jack inserted an IV into him so she could get fluids and painkillers into him.   
"No wonder Amara likes you." Said Jack before dimming the lights so Till could rest.

After two days of mandatory bed rest ordered by Jack, five of them were cleared to walk around the penthouse. Now knowing their real identities the band were more weary around them, every little movement got them nervous. The crew could see it and gave them space, they understood the fear and mistrust after what happened. Luckily the two jokers of the groups had grown close before everything went to shit and were more open to repairing their relationship than the others.

By the fourth day Paul had approached Gavin timidly and asked about Till. Gavin lit up in joy that his old friend had finally come to talk to him even if it was in a very noticeable nervous tone.   
"Of course! Jack has him on lock down!" Said Gavin cheerfully.  
Horror painted Paul's face as Gavin reassured him that it wasn't what he was thinking. Leading Paul and the others to the medical floor, he explained on the way.  
"Your mate was worse than you lot so Jack had to treat him down here, but when he woke up he tore out his IV and made some of his ribs worse. So Jack tied him down so he wouldn't injure himself more." Said Gavin.  
The elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal a fully equipped medical floor and Jack reading through some charts.  
"Jack! The guys want to see Till." Said Gavin.  
"Oh good. Maybe these guys can talk some sense into him. He ripped his stitches this time!" Said Jack frustrated.   
Following the woman into a dim room they saw Till strapped down to the bed and bandages all over him.

After they had talked some sense into him (well mostly Flake did) they undid the restraints that held him down. By now the rest of the crew had showed up after Jack had called Geoff and asked him to round everyone up for explanations.  
"Alright I know you guys probably have a lot of questions so we'll answer everything truthfully but it's up to you to if you want to believe it." Said Geoff.  
"Are you guys really a crew?" Asked Paul.  
"Yes. We came from Los Santos, a shit hole of a city. We were the kings and queen of the place." Said Geoff.  
"Did you kill people?" Asked Doom.  
"Yes. During our robberies when we were escaping and rival gang members that tried to take us out." Said Ryan choosing to omit some other things.  
After all they said they were going to answer truthfully, but it didn't have to be the whole truth. Loopholes were Ryan's specialty among other things.   
"Why did you come to Germany?" Asked Olli.  
"Amara was injured badly. We decided our time was up and gave the throne to the younger people. We disappeared and came to Germany because of the beer and also the clean forest air that would help Amara recover." Said Jack.  
"Where is she?" Asked Till.  
To this all the crew's face dropped to a grim expression. None of them wanted to speak up and the band knew something was terribly wrong.  
"Amara got injured trying to rescue you guys. She had surgery but now is in a coma and the doctors don't know if she'll wake up or not." Said Jack grimly.   
"Where?" Asked Till.  
"She's at our hospital. Her injuries were too severe for me to treat here." Said Jack.  
Till moved to get out of bed when Jack rushed forward to pin him down with the help of Ryan.  
"You can't move yet! Two of your ribs haven't fuzed yet! If you move you might break them!" Said Jack as she struggled to hold Till down.   
With his strength he easily swatted Jack away and then pushed Ryan away with both hands. The band tried to calm Till down but he was in one of those one track mind moods and nothing was going to stop him. Putting on his clothes he zeroed in on Gavin who squawked in fear. Catching the scrawny Brit in a corner a single growl from Till was enough for Gavin to spill which hospital and the room. Luckily the necklace was still working enough that the building security allowed him access to the elevator. Taking Amara's car he raced to Extra Life Hospital.


	26. Sleeping Beauty

Nearly smashing the elevator button in and an impatient ride up, he headed to room thirteen on the tenth floor. The crew usually had the thirteenth room on the top floor reserved for them in case anything went very wrong. It was easy too since the fear of thirteen usually kept people away.

Inside he found Amara lying in bed looking like she was peacefully asleep. But the IVs hooked up to her arm broke the illusion, reminding them she was in a coma. Till was a mess of emotions as he did love her but the whole incident had caused a rift of mistrust. Watching her sleeping form he wasn't aware of the others outside pushing each other around trying to get a look inside. In the deafening silence, broken by the occasional beep from the heart monitor, Till decided to save any judgement until after Amara woke up and explained herself. Now the next question was how long was he going to have to wait? Amara was in a coma and the doctors had no idea when or if she was ever waking up, but due to her being able to breath on her own they had high hopes that she would wake soon.

A soft knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts as Geoff entered quietly. The man looked tired and hadn't shaven, leaving him looking even older than he really was. Taking a seat across from Till there was an awkward silence before Geoff spoke up.   
"Now I'm not good with this feelings shit, that's Jack's department, as the leader of this gang I give you the option to leave. I won't hold it against you or any of the guys if you want to break all contact with us considering what had just happened. But as Amara's dad, I hope you could forgive us for hiding our fucked up past and allow us to start again." Said Geoff.  
The look of contemplation on Till's face told Geoff everything.  
"Take your time. I'm in no rush for a decision. You know where to find me when you make up your mind." Said Geoff.  
Till nodded as the other man left just as quietly as he came.

It didn't take Till long to make a decision. Two days after Geoff gave him a choice, he gave him an answer.

By week's end, Jack gave them the all clear to leave and the lads happily drove them back to their place. The guys were slightly put off by the complete one-eighty in personality. They went from people capable of killing another with no problem to playful young adults. Once they left the guys grouped up to discuss what the fuck just happened the past two weeks.  
"Are we really not breaking contact with them?" Asked Doom.  
"Yeah. I want to wait and see what Amara has to say before making a decision." Said Till.  
"What do you mean?! We were kidnapped and tortured because they were a crew that killed people! We should forget they ever existed!" Shouted Richard.  
"I do kind of want to hear from her an explanation for all this." Said Flake.   
"I'm with Flake." Said Olli.  
"You're all crazy!" Said Richard before storming out.   
"What about you Paul?" Asked Doom.  
"I'll wait it out with you guys. I mean they weren't that bad and they said they left that life behind. We only found out because they came and rescued us. If not I don't think we would have ever found out." Reasoned Paul.  
Till nodded to his answer, before getting lost in his thoughts and worrying when Amara will wake up.


	27. Awake?

Half a month passed and Amara was still in her coma, sleeping like she was Sleeping Beauty. Her family visited her everyday as well as Till as they waited for her. It was a cold snowy day and Till was sitting by Amara with Ryan on the other side. Another quiet day with only the heart monitor beeping every so often. About to leave, a change in the frequency of the heart monitor caught Till's attention. Calling a nurse, she confirmed what he heard. For some reason Amara's heart rate had increased, but not by much that would be cause for alarm. However, it was suspicious since her heart rate hadn't changed during the entire month and had remained at a slow steady beat. As the nurse checked over everything, a groan gave her a jump as Amara came too.   
"Oh dear!" Jumped the nurse as she quickly pressed a button to call the doctor.  
Two doctors rushed in and did their tests as Ryan and Till were pushed out of the room by a small army of nurses.

Fifteen minutes later, both doctors came out as the nurses slipped pass them back to their stations.  
"How is she doctor?" Asked Ryan.  
"She woke up and currently is doing fine, but we will have to keep an eye since she was in a coma for half a month. If there is nothing wrong, then she will need at least three months of physical therapy as well as speech therapy." Said the doctor.  
"Can we see her?" Asked Till.  
"Yes but she may still be a bit disoriented and getting her bearings. So don't stress her out too much." Said the doctor   
Both men thanked the doctor who left to attend other duties and patients after a curt nod. Quietly the two re-entered to find Amara sitting up looking dazed.  
"Amara?" Called Ryan gently.  
Amara's eyes lit up in recognition but dimmed a bit when she saw Till behind him.  
" _Uncle RyRy who's that?_ "


	28. Loss (Maybe)

"What do you mean?" Asked Ryan unsure of what he just saw.  
" _The big dude in the back._ " Signed Amara.  
"You don't remember?" Asked Ryan.  
A shake of a head that brought Till's heart to his stomach. Thinking of the pendant, he pulled out what remained of it and recognition of the item appeared on Amara's face.  
"Why does he have my necklace?" Translated Ryan.  
"You gave it to me. I had your bracelet that Ray gave you before. You wanted it back so you gave me this instead." Said Till with the hopes the personal information would remind her that she told him.   
Amara looked intently trying to put the pieces together. Memories flashed by as she clutched her head in pain. Ryan immediately called for a doctor and a whole team rushed in, pushing them out. 

Another agonizing wait that felt like eternity but in reality was ten minutes, the doctor finally came out.  
"What's wrong with her doc?" Asked Ryan very worried.  
"It seems she has retrograde amnesia. She has forgotten some of her more recent memories, hence why she can't remember Mr.Lindemann but older memories are still there which is why she can recognize Mr.Haywood." Explained the doctor.  
"Will her memories come back?" Asked Till.  
"I suspect it already started. Her migraine might be caused by memories trying to come back. The only thing we don't know for sure is if she will retain them or if it will only be flashes." Said the doctor.  
"Is there a way to help her?" Asked Ryan.  
"Bringing her to familiar places and seeing people she meet recently helps. I would suggest you do this while she does her speech therapy." Said the doctor.  
"When can we start?" Asked Till.  
"I'd say once the physical therapist has felt that she could walk on her own then you could take her out. How long? That would depend on her." Said the doctor.   
The two men let the news sink in before thanking the doctor so he could be on his way. Both were disheartened at what happened, but Ryan being with Amara for so many years knew better. Taking a deep breath he called Geoff to tell him what happened. To say Geoff flipped his shit when he heard the news was an understatement. He went full blown mom mode and started babbling before he got cut off, to which Ryan assumed was Jack knocking him out before Geoff gave himself a heart attack.   
"Alright Ry. Do what you have to, just make sure she comes home safe." Said Jack.  
"Don't worry Jack, she's strong she'll come back." Said Ryan before hanging up.   
Now he had to deal with Till.  
"Hey let's go up for air." Called Ryan.   
Till nodded as he followed the man up to the roof where the sun bathed the area in a soft light and a gentle breeze blew through. Taking a seat on the bench, Ryan motioned for Till to sit as well.  
"Don't have to worry. Amara will remember. She's the toughest out of all of us. As long as we are there she'll recover from anything." Said Ryan.   
"What if she doesn't?" Asked Till.  
"I know I shouldn't be telling you this since it's her story, but Amara has gone through some shit. The evidence is on her back and arms. When she showed you the surgery scar you most likely saw the beginning of another scar under her shirt. That one on her back was when she saved Lil J from an explosion. A piece of shrapnel cut her open pretty deep, Lil J wouldn't stop blaming himself for months. All the while Amara was telling him it's alright and seven months after they stitched her up she was up and horsing around with the lads. She just got three new ones while trying to save you guys. One from a bullet and two from pretty deep bullet grazes. Let's just say she was moving that left arm pretty well today without the therapy." Said Ryan.   
Till had a moment of silence unable to say anything as he processed what Ryan had told him.  
"How did you know she showed me the scar?" Asked Till.  
"She trusts and likes you enough to give you the keys to our home. Something only the nine of us in the world have. If she trusted you with that she definitely showed you. For her trust is something hard to come by, but when she opens up she'll go through hell to help. It took her two years to open up to us, it took you several months." Said Ryan.  
"I still don't know. I want to be with her but if being with her brings harm to my guys... I'm just very confused and want to hear an explanation from her." Said Till.   
"Understandable. Like Geoff said, as the boss he'll let you guys go no questions asked but as a dad he really wants you to consider before making that choice. We are here if you have questions while Amara recovers her memories." Said Ryan getting up.  
The sun was setting basking the man's face in a warm orange. Making him look kind, gentle, and harmless when in reality a killer slept just below the surface.


	29. Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2r4cpLzM9w&list=PLTur7oukosPE0UBTbwOOW4A0dBEtZvtQY&index=35

Two months of physical therapy at the hospital, the therapist cleared Amara for home. She had also started remembering the places she had been to and even all of the guys (just not the parts where she was dating Till). Hanging out with them to help with memory recovery, Amara was lounging on the couch when her phone buzzed. Finding a message from Gavin and Lindsay with an attached video from both. Clicking on Gavy's first, Amara knew her brothers were up to no good when she saw Jeremy holding an axe. After Jeremy, Trevor, and Alfredo destroyed the poor tiny IKEA table; Jeremy came up with a brilliant idea (or not so much considering who watches it). Slipping on a mask, Lil J took an identical table, readied himself, then smashed his head into the table. Groaning from the impact Lil J readied himself for another hit just as Michael walked in. Another two hits and Jeremy had to take a timeout and Michael swapped in. Amara was basically rolling around on the floor as quiet squeaks of laughter came out every so often. Paul was the first to find the poor woman on the floor with phone in hand.  
"Are you alright?" Asked Paul a little concerned at her reddening face.  
Amara willed herself to stop long enough to give Paul a thumbs up.  
"What's so funny?" Asked Paul as he helped her up back onto the couch.   
Replaying the video, Paul couldn't help but crack up at her brothers' stupidity. His laughter attracted the other members floating around the house as they gathered to see what was making their little ball of sunshine laugh; even Reesh who Amara had the feeling that he was avoiding her came. Showing the others, even the ever so stoic Flake cracked a smile at the video.  
"There is something wrong with your family." Said Doom.  
 _That is an understatement._  
The rest of the day went by with Amara showing old clips of her family's antics; such as throwing knives, the floor is lava with chickens, and even shaking a half destroyed dildo until it ripped in half.

A few days later Amara was sneaking around the house with Paul, the two had concocted a little prank for Richard and were currently hiding behind the couch waiting for the man. Hearing footsteps, the two trouble makers duct down and waited for the trap to spring. They heard the mechanism go off but the shout wasn't from their target. Paul's face drained of color as he slowly peaked up from behind the couch to find a very pied Till standing in the doorway. Giving a squeak he ran off to hide leaving his partner in crime to the dogs. Amara came out with a nervous chuckle as she quickly grabbed a towel to help clean the cream off Till's face.   
_Sorry. This was meant for Reesh._  
Typed Amara since she was still going through vocal therapy and her voice was nowhere near better after years of disuse.   
"It's fine." Said Till wiping the cream off.   
Amara stood by looking nervous and unsure but gave up and typed something out.  
 _I get this weird tingling feeling when I'm around you but I don't remember why._  
"You really don't remember?" Asked Till.  
Amara made a duh why do you think I'm asking face as she crossed her arms. Getting the hint Till decided to tell her instead of avoiding it.   
"We were going out before this incident." Said Till.   
Amara's eyes widened as she quickly ducked down to cover her face. The harder she tried to remember those forgotten memories the more her head hurt. Clutching her head she started hyperventilating and tears welled up caused by the pain. Till started panicking internally as he tried to help.  
"Amara are you alright?" Asked Till as he placed a hand on her back.  
Focusing on his warm hand, she slowed her breathing before weakly saying something after four years of silence.  
"Till"


	30. Explanations/Unruly Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This video too (hard not to see the similarities between the two groups)   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyXGXT_DvTE&list=PLTur7oukosPE0UBTbwOOW4A0dBEtZvtQY&index=80&t=0s

Something in Till's brain short circuited once he heard his name from her lips. Before he could say anything, Amara collapsed from the pain. Catching her, he carried her up to his room so the others won't bother her. The sun set before she woke up. There was a slight pain left but it was something she could handle. Sitting up she found Till asleep in a chair next to her. Remembering what happened, Amara contemplated what she should do. Scooching her butt to the edge she nudged Till gently on the arm but it was enough to wake the slumbering giant.   
"Amara. Are you better now?" Asked Till concerned.  
Amara opened her mouth to speak but only a squeak came out.  
"It's alright just type it out." Said Till.  
The look of determination and balling her hands into fists around his sheets told him that she'll talk or stay silent. Trying again, words managed to form albeit weak and whispery.  
"I'm guessing you want an explanation." Said Amara.  
Till nodded and Amara gave a nod of knowing.  
"I didn't want to blow my family's cover so soon in case our relationship didn't work out. We spent a considerable amount and effort faking our deaths to escape our old lives." Strained Amara.  
Taking a break to let her voice rest, she continued.  
"Fake Funhaus were our enemies before and we had beaten them to the point only the main crew survived. They must have gotten wind of our location through pictures of me and you together." This time Amara stopped due to a coughing fit.  
Once it died down she continued.  
"I'm sorry that you and the others got kidnapped and for not telling you about my past earlier. If you want to leave I won't mind, I understand." Said Amara.  
"I need some time. The others are on edge after what happened, especially Reesh." Said Till.  
"No worries. Family first." Said Amara with an understanding smile.

A day later Amara asked Till to drive her back home since she didn't want to be behind the wheel when a headache came. Pulling into the garage, Amara thanked Till. Heading to the elevator another headache, as more memories returned, the pain put Amara off balance. A worried Till offered to help to which Amara accepted.   
"Penthouse. Better with more people just in case." Said Amara.  
Pressing the button they rode up silently. Entering the penthouse they headed to the game room. Halfway into the room and the first thing they heard was a wet thack followed by people cheering (basically 1:17 and on in video). Once they registered what was going on, a dildo was stuck to a white board dangling while they were celebrating and Geoff was filming. Setting off an air horn on her phone, Amara got all their attention since she was in no shape to be shouting.   
"Amara! Did you see that!? Ryan stuck it on his first try! Totally called it." Said a very excited Jeremy.  
A not very happy Amara (though she was trying to hide her smile) motioned to Till, who was no stranger to dildos, look dumbfounded at the new way of using one.  
"Hi Till!" Greated Jeremy with the same enthusiasm.   
"Hello?" Said Till, still clearly confused.  
"We named it flippy dick stick." Said Gavin.  
"Are you okay Amara?" Asked Jack, noticing she was a little pale.  
"Headache." Replied Amara.  
That set off the entire room again.  
"Holy fuck! You fucking talked!" Shouted Michael.  
"Yes yes Mogar. Chill." Smiled Amara, voice getting slightly hoarse.  
They all dog piled her giving her hugs along with how happy they felt with hearing her voice again.  
"So what brings you back kid?" Asked Geoff.  
Motioning you're her throat, the others nodded in understanding as she switched back to sign language.  
" _I remembered everything and explained everything to Till. He wants some time to think it over since the others are still on edge over what happened. I came back so I wouldn't influence his decision._ "  
"Alright. Come on you've missed a lot of shit." Chuckled Geoff.  
The lads exploded with joy as they clamored over each other and led Amara away, leaving Geoff and Jack with Till.  
"I know she probably doesn't want me to tell you this but I'm gonna go ahead and tell you anyways. Amara came back so her presence won't affect your decision. Now take as long as you like but don't just fuck off. If you don't wanna stay you tell us. I don't want her waiting forever for an answer when you have already moved on. Understand?" Said Geoff.  
"Yes." Was all Till said but it was enough for Geoff who then buggered off to find the lads.  
"Thanks for bringing her back safely. Whatever decision you come to, we all will respect and I'm sure Amara will understand. Now you should go before the boys start throwing bigger dicks around." Ended Jack with a laugh.   
Nodding, Jack saw him out while Amara watched him drive away sadly from a window.


	31. Band Meeting

Back home the guys were all waiting when Till entered.  
"So what happened?" Asked Doom.  
"We need to talk." Was the only thing Till said before heading in.  
The others followed him into the main living room and took a seat and waited for the man to speak his mind.   
"I want to stay with Amara but I don't want to if it's going to put a strain on what we have. So we need to make a decision to stay or not." Said Till.  
"We fucking leave! We got kidnapped and tortured because of them!" Shouted Richard.  
"Yeah but they did come for us and they said they quit the criminal life." Said Paul.  
"I can't believe you're siding with them Paul!" Seethed Richard feeling betrayed.  
"You got to admit they weren't all bad when we were hanging out with them. I mean they're kind of like us." Reasoned Doom.  
"That's not all they did for us. Our new stage was built by them. Amara told me that she had requested the help from her brothers to build it." Said Till.  
"I'm not sure, we can't just go back because they did all that for us." Said Olli.  
"That's why she didn't tell us. I only found out when I learned about a bet they had on us that her brother owns the company." Said Till.  
Olli gave a nod as he thought about it, which left Richard, who stomped off fuming. Paul chased him to his room and barged in without knocking.  
"Fuck off Paul." Grumbled Richard from his bed.  
"Reesh come on, think about it. Most of the time we hung out with them we got along well, it was only one incident." Said Paul.  
"But what if it happens again?! What if they have other enemies that see us as a means to get them?" Said Richard.  
"Then we ask them. Since we know who they are they have no reason to hide anything from us." Reasoned Paul.  
"Please! They're criminals-"  
"Ex-criminals." Interrupted Paul.  
"They're still criminals!" Argued Richard.  
"Come on Reesh. Just ask them the questions you have and then we can make our decision. I'm sure the others have questions for them too." Said Paul.  
"Go away!" Said Reesh as he flopped down and covered his head with a pillow.  
"Think about it Reesh, I'll tell the others and we'll wait for your decision." Said Paul leaving Richard to grouch it out himself.

A week passed since their conversation and Richard hadn't come out of his room or made a peep either. Paul was getting worried and when Paul was worried everyone else got worried as well. Not able to see their little sunshine troublemaker being quiet and down any longer, Doom and Olli asked Till for some help.  
"We can't wait anymore. Let's just drag Richard over so Paul won't be like this anymore." Said Doom.  
"I agree. Let's have Flake take Paul to the car and we'll haul Richard out." Agreed Olli.  
"You guys are fixing the door later then." Said Till understanding the unspoken plan.  
"No problem, we'll fix it." Said Doom.  
"Alright then wait in the car, he can't escape in a moving vehicle." Said Till.  
They nodded and put the plan in motion. Once Till got the all clear from Olli, he began his part. 

Knocking on Richard's door he gave him a warning and a peaceful way out. When Richard didn't respond, Till rammed the door open with his shoulder. Inside he found Richard drunk and backed up into a corner ready to fight. Getting pelted with a few items, Till made his way over to Richard who was looking for more things to throw at him. Picking him up, Till slung Richard over his shoulder kicking and screaming as he headed for the car where the others were waiting. Loading him in, Doom quickly locked the door and headed for the city. Along the way, Richard stopped fighting and opted to death glare everyone since he had no hope of escaping Till's massive arm pinning him down.


	32. Q&A

Arriving at the building's garage, the door opened by itself and taking it as a good sign, Doom drove in as the gate closed in the back. Parking they unloaded, while Till kept a hand on Richard's collar just in case he decided to run. Heading up to the penthouse, they were greeted by Ryan.  
"Hey guys. Come on in, the others are waiting." Said the man as he held the door open.  
Entering they found the rest of the crew sitting around the living room, but Amara was nowhere to be seen. Not only that but bladed weapons of all sorts as well as fake guns were strewn all over. The few other times they've been in the penthouse it was clean and no sign of the weapons were ever seen. Olli and Doom gulped, Paul was like a little child looking at something interesting, Richard was still too angry to notice, and Flake was well... Flake.   
"Where's Amara?" Asked Till.  
"She's on her floor, she didn't want to pressure you or anything." Said Jack.  
Till nodded as they sat down across from the crew.   
"So I'm sure you guys are here today because you have questions. So ask away we have nothing to hide anymore. I mean we didn't even fucking clean the place up like last time." Said Geoff as he gestured to the weapons.  
"What so you can scare us off?" Remarked Richard venomously.  
Geoff and the others full on belly laughed which made Richard's anger boil.  
"No because if we fucking cleaned then it would be hiding who we are. This is how our place usually looks like." Said Geoff.  
"Are they real?!" Asked Paul looking at a katana.  
"Yes so please be careful what you touch." Warned Jack.  
Paul slunk away from the weapon but not before he gave the spine a touch.  
Flake cleared his throat to get everyone back on track and quiet before asking another question.  
"Do you have any other enemies? We are afraid of a repeat of what happened." Said Flake straight to the point.  
"The simple answer is no. Fake Funhaus was the only one who hated us and had the fucking balls to come after us." Said Michael.  
"Back home there's another crew call the Cockbites from Rooster Teeth but they're more neutral and as long as we stayed outa their territory they stayed out of ours." Said Jeremy.  
"Though we had a scuffle once but that was over a misunderstanding. So we don't have any enemies any more." Said Gavin.  
"Do you guys do any more crime here?" Asked Doom.  
"Hell no! We quit that life and we do everything legit here business wise." Said Geoff.  
"What do you mean business wise?" Asked Olli picking up on that.  
"We sometimes go out to the tougher parts of town and do our thing." Said Ryan with a mischievous smile.  
Jack sighed when she noticed everyone's expressions change but Ryan wasn't getting the hint so she explained further.  
"We sometimes get an itch so we go out in our crew outfits and patrol the dark streets to get it out of our systems. Which is also why we have a fully equipped medical floor. Like the night before, Ryan had beat the crap outta a would be rapist though he scared the shit outta the poor lady when he tried to help her." Explained Jack which got the band to relax a bit.  
"We all help out in what we're good at. Like Gavin he's good with computers so he helps people that have gotten themselves scammed online or through the phone. Michael and I pretty much do the same as Ryan and sometimes we help the fire department." Said Jeremy.  
The band looked to Geoff and Jack who shook their heads.  
"We're too old for that shit. Besides we have too many companies to manage when the lads are too busy horsing around." Said Geoff.  
"Can you guarantee what happened won't happen again?" Asked Doom.  
"We can promise that our old life won't come and cause problems. Everyone that knows of the Fake AH Crew knows us as a legend, a myth. The only one that knows everything is the Roosters and they're a neutral party." Said Geoff.  
The crew nodded their heads to what their leader had said.   
"Alright can we have the room?" Asked Olli.  
Geoff nodded leaving with the others in tow.  
"Come find us in the game room when you're ready." Said Jack closing the door behind her.  
After a short silence to make sure the crew had left, the band began their voting.  
"All in favor of staying." Said Flake.  
Till, Paul, Olli, Flake, and Doom raise their hand leaving Richard the only one left.  
"Why not Reesh?" Whined Paul knowing that they wouldn't go forward with such an important decision with one member still disagreeing.  
"I still don't trust them. They said it themselves, they still have criminal urges." Said Richard glaring at them.  
"Yes but they're using it for good and helping others. It's not like those they beat up will report them considering the crime they were about to commit." Said Doom.  
"Yeah but it's what they're telling us! What if they're lying!" Shouted Richard.  
"Trust goes both ways Reesh. They trusted us to not tell the authorities who they were and we trust them to tell us the truth." Said Flake.   
"But..." It was then Richard knew he lost.   
Whatever excuses he came up with, the others came with rational and logical answers to counter him.  
Deflating in defeat Richard gave in.  
"Where's the alcohol?" Asked Richard without all the fire he had before.  
Taking it as an agreement Paul cheered, as they headed for the game room to tell the others the verdict.


	33. Answer

From the outside they heard some commotion from inside. Quirking an eyebrow at Olli, he shrugged before Doom opened the door. Inside the crew was laughing at one of their members who had found a humongous fourteen inch black dildo they thought they had thrown out. Before they registered the band at the door, Jeremy grabbed the giant dildo from Gavin and threw it against the wall with all his might trying to stick it like last time. The dildo hit the wall with a heavy thunk, leaving a sizable dent on the wall before falling to the floor. The cherry on top was the dildo managed to fall and stick on it's base making it erect.   
"Jeremy you cocksucker! You ruined my wall!" Screamed Geoff.  
"You animal." Laughed Michael along with the rest, finding the situation too hilarious to take into account their fuming leader.  
Flake cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.   
"Oops." Squeaked Jeremy.  
"We're staying." Said Till.  
Geoff gave a smile before tossing Till a set of keys.   
"Go. She's been waiting." Said Geoff.  
Without another word he headed for the elevator, leaving the others behind.

Till raced down and flew into the place once he opened the door to find it empty. Well almost empty. In front of him sat two massive dogs staring back at him quietly.   
"Amara?" Called Till slightly unsure of what was going on.  
The Rottweiler barked and pawed on the sign around its neck, the German shepherd had one too. The Rottweiler had leave written on it while the shepherd had stay. Guessing he should choose a dog to send so Amara could prepare herself for the news, he went for the third option.  
"Take me to her." Said Till.   
The two stood up and walked towards the sitting area, where there was a grand view of the dark city illuminated by the lights and moon, like they understood what he asked. Sitting by the ledge and staring at the few stars that were visible through the city haze, unaware of Till's presence. Amara was greeted by the two dogs who playfully jumped on her.  
"Hello Licht (Light)." Said Amara as she scratched the Rottweiler, "Hi Sterne (Star)" said Amara as she did the same to the German Shepherd.

Looking up from the two, who were trying to get more scratchies, she found Till staring. Giving him a smile, a simple stay hand gesture made the two dogs sit, as she left her windowsill.  
"So... have you talked things out with your brothers?" Asked Amara nervously.  
Her voice was much better than before and not as raspy. Though it was still quite low in volume compared to how a normal human talks. But none of that mattered to Till as he held her in an embrace and kissed her deeply. Amara was surprised at first but understanding his answer she kissed back with just as much passion. When they finally broke apart for air they stayed tangled in each other's arms.


	34. Life

A quiet pause filled the room, with only the sounds of them catching their breath, before Amara spoke up.  
"Reesh finally agreed hmmm?" Said Amara.  
"Yeah. It took some convincing but he came around." Said Till.  
"That's good. Family first even if they aren't related by blood." Said Amara.  
"Speaking of family, when did these two join?" Asked Till when a giant fur ball brushed up against his leg.  
"I kinda adopted them around... I think it was three days after you dropped me off. Licht I found in an alleyway. I mean how can you not like him, he looks like he's always smiling! For Sterne I adopted her after taking Licht to the vet. She's a high content wolf German Shepherd mix and they were going to put her down. You don't mind sharing right?" Said Amara realizing there suddenly were two dogs in their lives after the shit storm that happened.  
"Of course not. They seem very friendly and whatever makes you happy as long as I get some of that love." Said Till.  
Like they understood what Till said the two started barking and wagging their tails furiously as they jumped up to give Till kisses.   
"It seems they like you too." Laughed Amara as Till's face got covered in dog slobber.

A month later Amara decided to move in with Till. Of course nothing in her family can get done without some dramatics and all that. Geoff flipped his shit once she told him that his little daughter was now a grown ass woman and ready to move out. The man shut down like a computer that couldn't run a program, dropping the can of Diet Coke in his hands. Once he booted up again, it was straight to shouty Geoff.  
"What! When!?"  
"In a week. Till's already got his place ready." Said Amara as the rest of her family trickled in.  
"Congratulations Amara! Must be an exciting time for you." Said Jack, supportive of the change.  
"Congratulations!? Our little girl is moving the fuck out! I'll never be able to see her again!" Shouted Geoff getting a bit high at the end.  
"Chill dad, I'm only a twenty minute ride away and the farthest is their house out in the countryside." Sighed Amara at her dad.  
"Aw I'm gonna miss ya." Said Gavin pouting.  
"Seriously bro? There is something called technology, we can video call each other everyday." Said Amara who was internally screaming at the tech boy's stupidity.  
"Oh yeah. Alright I'm good." Said Gavin in a complete one-eighty of his last sentence.   
"See Geoff, everyone is in for Amara moving out." Said Jack looking at everyone.  
"You can all go suck a dick." Grouches Geoff but relenting.   
"Maybe later." Snickered Amara.  
"Oh god please don't. I don't wanna hear what ever the fuck you two get up to." Groaned Geoff.  
"Alright dad." Laughed Amara before getting her family to move the boxes.

It was a peaceful life with Till. While he was busy writing music or poems, Amara was at work helping one of her brothers manage their company. By night the two were stuck together like flies on a fly trap and sometimes even a little closer than close. On occasion, Amara would return home so Geoff would stop panicking and giving everyone a headache. The rest of the time was spent getting to know the rest of the guys better and dispel any lingering questions they had about her past. Even Reesh had loosened up a bit and stopped ignoring her everytime she was around. During that time, Amara had picked up German pretty well and could hold a conversation with Flake without the need for a translator.


	35. Show

A year after Amara moved in, the guys wrote another album and everyone's schedule descended into madness. Luckily, the various businesses that Amara's family ran helped the process run much more smoothly. There was already Michael and his pyro company and then Geoff decided to give Sky Factory beer for the open bar the guys decided to have. This covered the major parts of the show and all the guys had to do was plan the city and how to move everything as well as all the other little details. With the first show being in Germany, the guys invited Amara's family to attend in the fire zone. Of course they all agreed, wanting to see for themselves what made a Rammstein show so great. 

Meeting the guys in their dressing room, Amara's family was thoroughly impressed with the show. Even if they didn't understand much of what was sung. Especially Michael who was very ecstatic at all the pyrotechnics and the scale they were in.   
"Holy shit! That was awesome!" Shouted Michael as soon as he got into the room.  
"You guys enjoyed it?" Asked Paul.  
"Are you kidding me?! It was cool as dicks! We haven't had that much excitement since our criminal days!" Exclaimed Geoff.  
"Then let's celebrate!" Exploded Paul.   
Doom and Olli grabbed some beers and some stronger alcohols and passed them out. Everyone took a drink, even Amara and Ryan who normally didn't drink, and cheered before chugging their drinks. The guys downed more drinks but stopped before they got drunk since they had to perform the day after and needed to be on the move early morning. 

Amara was planning to follow Till and the guys during their tour which meant another extended time away from her family. Even in their slightly tipsy and happy moods, Amara could see concern and worry beneath it all.   
"I'll be fine Geoff. Now that I'm no longer a ticking time bomb I can go all out." Ensured Amara.  
"I know that you little rascal. It's just that the dad side of me doesn't want you to go since you'll always be my little girl." Sniffed Geoff as he fought back the tears that welled up.  
"Aw papa Geoff is gonna miss his little girl." Mocked Amara playfully.  
"We'll always be a phone call away if you need us." Reminded Jack.  
"Yeah! Anything fuckin happens and we'll storm the place like the old days." Shouted Michael.  
"Nah she got it. She's the strongest of all of us." Said Ryan.  
"That's because I got you guys, now I got Till too." Said Amara.  
"Anyways see you in a few months kid." Said Geoff clearing his throat.  
"I'll be looking forward to it dad." Said Amara.  
Her family surrounded her in a hug before breaking off and saying goodbye to the band.

Now left with Till and the others, Amara turned looking very giddy at the guys.  
"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Shouted Amara.  
Running up to Till she gave him a kiss before breaking away to start their long tour and new life together.


	36. Bonus

The boys had been on tour for two months without incident and was the longest they've been incident free. Usually they would have a tiny audio, light, or pyro issue but would be resolved before the next song (otherwise the crew would have a very angry Till to deal with).

During the Paris section of their tour, their stuntman for Benzine fell ill with food poisoning. Being last minute they had no one else to fill his spot. Panicking, the guys thought they would have to skip the iconic part of the song. Amara knew they didn't like when something went really off plan. So she did the next smartest thing she could think of; volunteer herself. Of course it was met with immediate protest from the guys.  
"You guys have a better plan? I mean I know how all of your stage stuff works since you know I did help build it and I've seen your guy do it many times. Anyway who else is gonna volunteer for this part?" Said Amara.  
The six of them looked at each other before relenting and giving a nod.   
"Good cause I'm gonna need one of your guys recording this. It's gonna be epic!" Cheered Amara.  
"You know, you were better and more sane without your voice." Sassed Richard.  
"Well if you come from a family of ex-criminals, you're bound to be crazy in some way." Said Amara.  
Richard found no comeback for that one.

Later during the show, the pyro tech helped Amara gear up and slather her in fire gel. Sneaking to the front with a SWAT dressed stagehand, she waited for the musical cue from Till. Once he got to the part, Amara got a tap from the stage hand signaling for her to run up. Easily climbing the stage, she started dancing and head banging to the music before Till lit her on fire. Running around the stage, Till blasted her a few more times as two other stagehands chased her to put her out. After the final blast and another lap across the stage, she dropped flat so the stagehands could put her out. Getting carried away took a sneaky look back to see a very happy Till playing with his fire. It made her happy too since he was happy and she now has some material to give Geoff a heart attack.

After the show, Amara got her phone back from the stagehand and immediately sent the video to her entire family with a small caption that read: That's me!  
Finding the guys lounging around and chilling in Richard's room, Amara plopped down next to Till just as her phone buzzed with messages.   
That's top! - Goldie  
Holy shit! We should have done that back then! - Mogar  
That cannot be safe - Rimmy  
Not realistic. More arm flailing. - V  
I hope you're okay after that stunt. - Mama Beardo  
The only one that didn't reply yet was Geoff, to which Amara assumed that he didn't see it yet.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Till looking over.  
"The fire stunt I did, I sent it to my family." Giggled Amara.  
Till sighed as he knew he was going to get an earful from the man soon.   
Your dad just left in a helicopter in the direction of France. You've been warned - Mama Beardo  
"Shit! Geoff's coming here!" Shouted Amara as she scrambled to sit up right.  
"What! Why?" Asked Olli.  
"She sent the video of her stunt to her family." Filled in Till.  
The rest of the guys looked at her with expressions that read why would you do that! Amara shrugged as she got another text.  
We're following him but he's currently back into Kingpin mode and breaking every fucking air traffic law. - V  
"Welp it seems we're going to have a family reunion. The others are following Geoff here." Relayed Amara.   
The others groaned but internally readied themselves for when a tatted up man barges in and starts scolding them.

An hour and half later the whirling of a helicopter could be heard and soon furious knocking on the door. Paul snuck behind the door and pushed the handle only to jump out of the way as the door went flying and a very angry Geoff stormed in.   
"What were you thinking! You could have been fried!" Shouted Geoff.  
Before Amara could say anything Geoff continued.  
"And you! How could you fucking let her do it!"   
Geoff continued the fume but luckily for them Jack came in time to knock him out. Ryan caught the man and deposited him onto a couch. The rest of her family filed in, all with shit eating grins on their faces.   
"You've really done it this time sis." Said Lil J.  
"Yeah you should have seen his face when he saw the video." Laughed Michael.  
"Next time we ought to strap a camera on you while you're on fire." Suggested Gavin.  
"That's a new one! You think you can whip up a flame proof camera?" Said Amara taking to the idea.  
Even Till was interested in the idea since their cameras were from the crowds perspective or from the person using the fire.   
"I'll see what I can do." Said Gavin.  
"So how have you been doing?" Asked Jack.  
"Never been better! These six keep me on my toes all the time. It's like I never left home." Shared Amara excitedly.  
"That's good but be careful when you do these stunts." Reminded Jack like the patient mother she was.  
"I have faith in Mogar's engineering and Till's expertises. This was only a last minute thing cause the guy that usually does it fell ill with food poisoning." Explained Amara.  
"Not saying you shouldn't-"  
"You definitely shouldn't! Are you crazy!" Interrupted Geoff who woke up.  
"Chill dad everything was in control. Till knows what he's doing, I trust him with my life. Besides we've done crazier shit before." Said Amara putting a hand on Till's shoulder reassuringly.  
"I mean if you still have doubts you can do it yourself." Said Ryan.  
"Nope! No! Not in your fucking life Ryan! I know you, you just want to watch me burn!" Said Geoff.   
"Not like I haven't before." Laughed Ryan.  
"Now that you have checked up on me, can you apologize to the guys? You lunatics nearly gave them a heart attack the way you stormed the place." Said Amara.  
Geoff sighed but apologized (well in his Geoffy way) to which the guys accepted. With final goodbyes, Amara's family filed out and soon the whirling of a helicopter could be heard, followed by the roars of super cars.   
"Damn they got here in an hour and a half." Noted Doom.  
"Well when you're an ex-criminal that's worried for the safety of a fellow crewmate/daughter you kind of slip back into criminal mode. Geoff probably violated every airspace law while the others probably broke every traffic law from here to Germany's." Shrugged Amara.  
"Damn we really need to keep a better eye on you before that happens again." Said Richard.  
"Nah. Only Till will be keeping an eye on me. You can keep your eye on Paul." Said Amara implying something.  
"Ooo. Burn Reesh." Laughed Olli.  
"Ugh can we go to bed now? We have a show tomorrow." Groaned Flake.  
"Fine mother we'll go to bed." Snickered Amara.  
The guys laughed and bid each other goodnight as the next day will bring more shenanigans and laughs.


	37. A/N

Thanks for reading! 

Comments are welcomed (I need to improve my writing before I get yelled at by my English teacher again) and general thoughts. 

Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> So my first time doing this so comments are appreciated. Also any other tips on using this thing would be great too. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
